El Libro Del Destino
by Kamira-Chan nya 3
Summary: Kagome encuentra un libro en su época en el que dice que Sesshomaru y ella caerán en el amor juntos. Es eso verdad? La profecía del libro se cumplirá? El Grupo de Sesshomaru y el grupo de Kagome viajan por accidente a la época de Kagome? Y dos nuevos ESTORBOS surgen. DESCUBRE TODO ESO EN EL LIBRO DEL DESTINO!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Sesshomaru ni nadie me pertenece...(Aún...*risa maléfica*)

Hoy Presentamos...  
El Libro

* * *

_**En la época de Kagome:**_  
_**KAGOME POV**_

- Kagome!.- Me llamó mi mamá desde el patio - Ven, mira lo que he encontrado!.- Se podía distinguir cierto tono de emoción en su voz.

Ahogué un bostezo.

- Ya voy!.-dije.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, casi atropellé a Sota, y salí al patio.

- Qué pasa? - pregunté con curiosidad.

Mi madre se volvió hacia mi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mira - Dijo ella.

Miré lo que tenía en las manos.

Acto seguido abrí mis ojos como platos

- El libro que papá me le a todas las noches! - Exclamé emocionada.

Mi papá había muerto cuando yo tenía más o menos 7 años, así que eran pocos pero valiosos los recuerdos que teníamos de el, ya sea fotos, camisas, su habitación o en este caso: aquél libro.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, si late más fuerte va a salir disparado de mi pecho.

- Toma - me dió el libro. - Era tu libro favorito, así que ahora es tuyo. - dijo mi mamá secándose las lágrimas.

la abrazé y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias mamá - una lágrima solitaria se deslizó sobre mi mejilla.

- de nada - dijo mi mamá y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Me dí cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Ah no! de eso nada!- me dije a mi misma.- Debería estar feliz de tener este libro que busqué por tantos años sin encontrarlo! lágrimas fuera!- Hice que mis lágrimas cayeran al suelo sobresaltando a 3 pobres hormigas que buscaban comida.

Miré bien el libro.

No era ni grueso ni delgado,era de un color café oscuro igual que el de mis zapatos y era más bien un libro un poco viejo, pero eso no importaba.

La imagen de la portada llamó mi atención

Era una hermosa puesta de sol frente a un lago donde aparecían 2 personas,  
Un hombre

y una mujer.

Reuní toda mi atención en aquellos 2 personajes.

parecía que el joven declaraba su amor a la chica.

Los miré bien y me atraganté de la sorpresa:

Esa chica...ERA YO!

Y ese joven que me declaraba su amor era...Sesshomaru?!

Agité mi cabeza con fuerza y volví a mirar.

Ahí seguía Sesshomaru declarándome su amor en la portada del libro.  
Tenía que ser él, si hasta incluso tenía el Moko - Moko*.

Miré mi rostro.

Ahí estaba yo sonriendo y mirando con emoción a Sesshomaru, como...como si estuviera enamorada de él.

Leí el título.

_La Búsqueda Del Amor_.

Rápidamente desvié la mirada del título y Empezé a balbucear incoherencias.

- E...Esto no puede ser! Sesshomaru odia a cualquier humano que no sea Rin!  
Además de quién estoy enamorada es Inuyasha! o no?  
Sí o no? AY NO SÉ!

-_"Yo creo que sí amiga"_- dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

- "Ami! Ese psicólogo malvado te dejó ir?" - pregunté en mi mente para tener una conversación privada con mi amiga imaginaria Ami que no veía (o escuchaba) desde que tenía 10 años.

_"Ami: Si...se podría decir que si..."._-

- "Qué quieres decir con "se podría decir que si"? responde Ami!"- Grité en mi mente.

_"Ami: Bueno, el psicólogo se volvió loco porque su esposa le fue infiel con su mejor amigo y una noche que iba manejando le dio una crisis de locura, se tiró de un barranco y el auto explotó ...".-_

- "Eso quiere decir que..."-

_"Ami: Se suicidó."_- terminó la frase que yo iba a decir.

_"Ami: Ay, ya, dejemos de hablar cosas escalofriantes y dame un abrazo mental amiga!"_-

Abracé la imagen de Ami en mi mente.

- Kagome!- escuché la voz de mi mamá llamarme desde la cocina. - a desayunar!-

Escuché los gruñidos que provenían de mi estómago.

- Comida!- Grité felizmente y me dirigí con el libro en la mano directamente hacia la cocina.

* * *

*** Moko - Moko = Estola.**

**A/N: Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

El Libro Del Destino

Cápitulo 2

Hoy presentamos...  
Soñando despierta

Nota de la autora:  
Las " significan que se está comenzando o finalizando un sueño, una visión o un pensamiento del personaje.

Las () significan diálogos de la autora.

* * *

**_En la cocina:_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Kagome se sentó para desayunar junto con su hermano, su abuelo y su madre.

Estaba de lo más tranquila cuando Sota vió el libro que Kagome traía en su mano y preguntó :

- Qué tienes ahí hermana? el niño de cabello castaño.

OH NO! HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE TENÍA EL LIBRO!

Kagome se apresuró en esconder el libro detrás de ella.

- Qué , esto?...Nada, Nada interesante en absoluto, nada...- respondió Kagome con nerviosísmo.

Sota le dirigió a Kagome una mirada de "No te creo nada mentirosa."

A lo que Kagome le dirigió una mirada de "Si vuelves a llamarme mentirosa te mueres."

Sota desvió rápidamente la mirada, asustado.

Kagome suspiró aliviada y dirigió su mano a su taza de té

**_KAGOME POV_**

En ese momento me invadió una visión en mi mente

_"Estaba corriendo en el bosque_

_Era de noche, y estaba todo oscuro_

_Mi corazón latía fuertemente_

_Me sentía como si estuviera en peligro_

_Estaba muy asustada._

_No me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, ya que sabía que algo o alguien me estaba persiguiendo._

_Entonces, en medio del miedo y la confusión que sentía en mi pecho,_  
_capté una presencia demoníaca justo del youkai que me perseguía."_

_Posé el borde de la taza sobre mis labios._

_"Cuando identifiqué la presencia del youkai que me perseguía me asusté aún más._

_Yo conocía esa presencia!_

_Era...Era la presencia de Sesshomaru!_

_Derrepente, el youkai (ahora identificado como Sesshomaru) aceleró drásticamente la velocidad con la que corría y se detuvo justo delante mío._

_Paré de correr y casi caí al suelo._

_Sesshomaru me tomó con firmeza de los hombros y..."_

_Estaba a punto de tomar el primer sorbo de té cuando..._

_"Me besó ."_ **(FIN DE LA VISIÓN)**

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Un chorro de té proveniente de la taza (o mejor dicho de la boca) de Kagome salió disparado hacia el techo.

- AAAAGGHH!- Grité sintiendo mucho dolor en mi boca. - QUEMA, QUEMA!-.

.- Oh Kami-sama! Kagome estaba demasiado caliente el té?!- Preguntó algo alarmada mi mamá .

-" Ooohhh nooo, si estaba súper frío!."-Pensé aún con la boca dolorida.

- Lo siento Kagome no volverá a pasar!- Dijo mi madre.

- Keh, no importa "me sigue doliendo TT_TT" de todos modos ya terminé de desayunar.- Respondí.

- Bueno .- Me dijo mi mamá ahora en la labor de limpiar las manchas de té del techo y del piso.

Suspiré y me dirigí con el libro a mi habitación.

_**En mi habitación:**_

Empezé a sacar mis cosas para viajar al Sengoku, ya que Inuyasha es MUY exigente.

Miré con odio el libro.

- Estúpido libro!- Grité y lo metí muy al fondo de mi bolso.

- En cuanto a Sesshomaru...- Susurré.

- NO QUIERO ENAMORARME DE ÉL!- Grité .- La próxima vez que lo vea, si se acerca a mí...-

- LO HARÉ LLORAR Y QUE CUANDO SALGA CORRIENDO LLAME A SU MAMI!- Grité fuerte.-Ah no, lo más probable es que eso lo haga yo primero TT_TT.

_**(Nota de la autora:**_  
_***se asfixia* AJAJJAJAAJAHAHAJA no puedo imaginarme a Sesshomaru así! AHJAHAJAA)**_

-...tengo que prepararme si quiero que Inuyasha no venga a buscarme...-

Unos minutos después...

- Ya me voy mamá!-

Suspiré.

Y salté al pozo.

* * *

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, por favor dejen reviews de como va mi historia, ok?**_


	3. Chapter 3 PARTE 1 DE 2

El Libro Del Destino

Este capítulo es corto.

Hoy Presentamos...

la primera predicción del libro se vuelve 1/2

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

Kagome salió del pozo.

- Inuyasha!- Llamó Kagome.

Se internó en el bosque.

- Inuyasha.- oyó decir a una voz femenina.- Tú me amas? -.

La mirada de Kagome se transformó en una mirada triste.

- Sí Kikyo...Y en cuanto a Kagome...- Kagome sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón.- Ella no es nada para mí...-

Una horrible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kikyo.

- Ya oíste Kagome, Inuyasha es solo mío...- Se burló Kikyo, aún con esa desagradable y repugnante sonrisa.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par.

- K-Kagome?! Qué haces tú aquí?!- Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se volteaba hacia Kagome.

Kagome estaba llorando.

Al oír la voz de Inuyasha su corazón se invadió de tristeza y de rabia. (El corazón de Kagome, sigue siendo puro)

- BUSCÁNDOTE BAKA, QUÉ MÁS PODRÍA HABER ESTADO HACIENDO!- Gritó Kagome.

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco al oír el grito de Kagome, pero enseguida volvió en sí.

- Kagome, yo...- Trató de explicar.

- TÚ?! TÚ ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, PERRO DESPRECIABLE E INFIEL!-Gritó Kagome.

Mientras tanto, "alguien" que iba pasando por ahí pudo escuchar los gritos de Kagome.

Su fría mirada se dirigió al lugar del que provenían.

Kagome estaba sintiéndose como si una espada estuviera atravesando y luego cortando en dos su coraó n y alma.**_(A/N: cosa rara, ya que hay espadas del Sengoku que pueden hacer eso)_**.

**_KAGOME POV_**

Salí corriendo tapándome la cara con las manos.  
No me interesaba a dónde me dirigía, simplemente quería alejarme de Inuyasha.

Frené en seco.

A mis pies la tierra se separaba en dos mitades:  
Un precipicio.

-Kagome!- oí gritar a Inuyasha, quien corría detras de mí.

Tenía dos opciones: Dejar que Inuyasha me atrape y que mi corazón se siga destrozando o saltar al precipicio y prepararme para una muerte segura.

Elegí la opción número dos, saltar por el precipicio y morirme en el intento.

No iba a dejar a Inuyasha salirse con la suya.

No esta vez.

-Kagome! No lo hagas! Vuelve conmigo!-Oí gritar a Inuyasha nuevamente.

- Primero muerta.- Susurré.

Y me lanzé al vacío.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **_TRANQUILOS, TRANQUILOS ESPEREN LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y NO DEJEN DE LEER PLS. D:_**


	4. Chapter 3 PARTE 2 DE 2

El Libro Del Destino

Hoy presentamos...  
La primera predicci n del libro se hace realidad PARTE 2:  
Caer de un precipicio y sobrevivir es un logro y de los grandes.

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

Kagome flotaba a las orillas de un río, inconsiente.

- Huumm...Qué es eso..?-

Rato después...

Kagome se despertó.

Estaba en una sala muy hermosa, pero muy humilde.

Tenía ramos de flores que brillaban en la oscuridad colgados en las paredes y en el techo,  
habían cantimploras, frascos y cuencos de madera llenos de líquidos de diversos colores luminosos y muchos de esos líquidos eran medicinales (según Kagome podía oler).

La sala estaba iluminada únicamente por las flores y una fogata en el centro de la habitación.

Cerca de la fogata había una mujer atizando el fuego con un palo.

La mujer según Kagome podía ver, era mayor de edad y poseía un cabello largo y gris.

Tenía las manos algo heridas y su rostro dejaba ver que la vida había sido muy dura para ella.

- Oh, ya has despertado...-La mujer miró a Kagome. Tenía unos ojos llenos de bondad, pero de un color irregular:  
Eran de color violeta.

- Ya temía de que hubieses muerto... - Dijo la mujer.

-D-Dónde estoy...?- Susurró Kagome débilmente. Trató de incorporarse, pero sintió un dolor tan fuerte que tuvo que volver a recostarse.

- Cuidado!-. Exclamó la mujer de ojos extraños.-Te rompiste una costilla y la pierna izquierda! Sin mencionar las múltiples heridas y rasguños...Por cierto, Me llamo Tomohisa. -

- Cuánto tiempo permanecí inconsiente..? Kagome.

-Cuatro días y medio.-Respondió Tomohisa.

-Te he untado un ungüento en tus fracturas y heridas, en tres días más sanarán completamente.- Dijo Tomohisa.

Tomohisa y Kagome pasaron juntas los tres días y las heridas de Kagome sanaron. Excepto una.

Su corazón.

Kagome todavía tenía pesadillas de ella cayendo por el precipicio, pero esta vez Inuyasha la miraba sonriente desde arriba con Kikyo.

- Tomohisa - Preguntó Kagome un día.- Por qué tienes los ojos de color violeta?-.

- Verás Kagome, Yo no soy una humana cualquiera, yo soy una hechicera.- Respondió Tomohisa.

- Una...Hechicera?- Preguntó Kagome.- Eso explica porque tienes flores tan extrañas...-.

- Si, he usado esas flores para elaborar una poción para mi esposo...- Dijo Tomohisa con una mirada triste.

Kagome la miró con una mirada interrogativa

- Mi esposo - Siguió explicando Tomohisa.- Cayó enfermo un día y ha estado en coma desde eso. Sé que aún vive, porque su corazón todavía late...-

- Cuánto tiempo ha estado en coma su marido?- Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

- Tres años...- Dijo Tomohisa, triste.

- TRES AÑOS?! -Gritó Kagome.- Eso no es posible!-.

- Oh, si lo es Kagome.-Suspiró Tomohisa.- Y lo peor de todo es que solo me falta una flor, que no he podido encontrar ni siquiera en estos años...-

- Mira, esta es la flor que busco.-

Tomohisa le di a Kagome un trozo de pergamino con una hermosa flor dibujada.

- Esta flor...Ya la visto antes!- Exclamó Kagome.

Los ojos de Tomohisa se abrieron mostrando un brillo de esperanza.

- Dónde?! -

- Esa es la flor que vi en la montaña del oeste "_Ami: LORD SESSHOMARUUUU_" "URUSAI BAKA!"-

- Tengo que ir ahí de inmediato!- Exclamó Tomohisa.

- No, no, yo iré por ti.-

- Kagome...Arigato Gozaimasu!-

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews para este medio-capítulo?**_


	5. Chapter 4

Hoy presentamos...

La bendición de Kami-sama

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

- Estúpida montaña..-Susurró Kagome.

Estaba escalando la escarpada montaña para conseguir la flor.  
No ayudaba en nada que hubiese encontrado su bolso con sus cosas y junto con ellas el libro.  
Y tampoco ayudaba estar en la montaña del oeste.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya que Kagome estaba dispuesta a conseguir esa flor y acto seguido largarse  
corriendo ya que tenía miedo de encontrar a Sesshomaru y enamorarse de él.

Ella decía en su mente - HA! Que ridículo, tener miedo a enamorarse.-

Pero luego recordaba ese PEQUEÑO DETALLE.

Era Sesshomaru de quien se iba a enamorar.

En ese instante Kagome se sintió como una pequeña e insignificante hormiga.

Siguió escalando.

- AHÍ ESTA!- Exclamó Kagome ya queriendo irse porque detectaba cierta presencia del Lord Del Oeste.

Kagome saltó hacia la flor y la cogió con suma delicadeza.

Los sentidos de Kagome le indicaron que corriera.

- Puuuurrr..Pero que linda humana tenemos aquí.-

- Sí, es una preciosidad...-

Kagome se volteó.

El cabello de Kagome se erizó.

Había como MIL youkais detrás de ella.(Suerte para Kagome ya que ninguno de ellos era Sesshomaru)

MALDITA PRIMAVERA!

- He he he..YO ME VOY!- Gritó Kagome y se fue corriendo.

- VUELVE AQUÍ!- Gritó un youkai y todos se fueron corriendo detrás de ella.

Menos mal que Kagome siempre fue rápida al correr.

_**EN EL LINDERO DEL BOSQUE**_...

- Sesshomaru-sama!- Gritó alegremente Rin - Mire que lindas flores hay ahí!-.

- NIÑA DEL MAL, A LORD SESSHOMARU NO LE INTERESAN ESAS COSAS!- Gritó Jaken. _(**A/N:** **No me da que**_  
**_Jaken ande gritando por ahí "amo bonito", se me hace demasiado Gay ._)**

- Jaken.- Dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

- Sí Lord Sesshomaru?-

Una piedra voladora le dió a Jaken en toda la cara.

- Cállate.- Dijo Sesshomaru.- La próxima vez te mataré.-

- AAWEEEEEEEE!-

- Pobre señor Jaken, le dolió mucho?- Preguntó Rin inocentemente.

- ESE NO FUI YO!- Respondió Jaken aún tirado en la tierra.

- Espere, esa no es la señorita Kagome?- Preguntó Rin.

En la siguiente escena se ve a Kagome corriendo como poseída con un enjambre de  
youkais corriendo detrás de ella.

Kagome empezó a atacar improvisadamente a los youkais.

A diez los purificó.

Uno terminó con un tenedor clavado en la mano.

Otro con la cabeza enterrada en una roca...

Algunos metros frente a Sesshomaru y su grupo se alzaba una montaña de Youkais medio-muertos  
y en la cima estaba parada Kagome.

- Por qué no se van a casa?, están comenzando a ser un estorbo...- Le dijo Kagome a los youkais.- Sé que tener  
un pretendiente es bueno, PERO ESTO YA ES PLAGA!-

Kagome se congeló.

Claro que no literalmente.

- ADIÓS!- Gritó Kagome entrando en pánico y se volvió a ir corriendo dejando al grupo de Sesshomaru mirando  
boquiabiertos la montaña de Youkais que Kagome había vencido sin siquiera una espada de madera.

**_30 minutos después..._**

Tomohisa estaba tomando el té tranquilamente.

- GGGYYYUUUUHHH!- Gritó Kagome irrumpiendo en la sala.

- Kagome! ya has vuelto!-

Tomohisa miró la flor que Kagome traía en sus manos.

- Rápido ven! - Dijo Tomohisa.

Kagome y Tomohisa entraron en una sala con un enorme pozo de piedra.

El pozo estaba lleno casi hasta en borde con una sustancia líquida de color dorado que  
brillaba en la oscuridad.

-Tira la flor dentro del pozo.- Indicó Tomohisa.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el pozo.

Luego Kagome soltó la flor que cayó lentamente hasta posarse encima del líquido.

En ese instante, el líquido empezó a brillar con un resplandor cegador y se volvió de color blanco brillante.

Pasaron unos instantes y el resplandor fue desapareciendo lentamente.

- Está lista.- Suspiró asombrada Tomohisa.

Tomohisa tomó un cubo y lo llenó de la poción.

Acto seguido se fue a otra habitación y kagome la siguió.

- Ryusei...- Mencionó Tomohisa.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero se distinguía la figura de un hombre tendido en un futón respirando dificultosamente.

Tomohisa le dio de beber aquella poción extraña.

El hombre abrió los ojos poco a poco.

- Tomohisa...-Dijo.

- Ryusei! Estás bien! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU KAGOME!- Exclamó Tomohisa abrazando a su marido y mirando agradecida a Kagome.

- De nada Tomohisa.- Respondió Kagome con un brillo feliz en sus ojos.

"- Ojalá yo pudiera ser así de feliz y enamorarme de alguien que valga la pena.-Pensó Kagome."

La primera imagen que le vino a la mente era la de Inuyasha.

Luego, esa imagen empezó a desaparecer y fue reemplazada por una de...Sesshomaru.

Kagome quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- Es ella Kami-sama, es ella...- Susurró Tomohisa.- A ella debes darle tu bendición...-

Horas después...

- Kagome, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar- Dijo Tomohisa.

- Bueno.-

Tomohisa guió a Kagome a través de un espeso bosque hasta un lago.

Una luna menguante se veía en el cielo.

_" Ami: SESSHOMARUSESSHOMARUSESSHOMARUSESSHOMARUUUUUUU!"_

- AAGHH! PORQUÉ SESSHOMARU INVADE MI MENTE?!-

Tomohisa arqueó las cejas

- Sessho-qué..?-Preguntó.- ESPERA, No me digas que estás enamorada del Lord de las tierras del oeste...-

- QUE NO!- Gritó Kagome sonrojada hasta la médula.

- Bueno, como sea. Yo no me meto en la vida amorosa de los demás.- Dijo Tomohisa ignorando el grito de  
Kagome.- Además hemos venido aquí para otra cosa.-

- Repite después de mi.-  
- Tsuki No Shita De, Ningen No Tamashī Wa, Tamashī No Go-Bi Kitsune Ni Naru*.-

- Tsuki No Shita De, Ningen No Tamashī Wa, Tamashī No Go-Bi Kitsune Ni Naru.- Repitió Kagome.

En unos instantes Kagome se vio envuelta en una luz blanca.

La luz blanca desapareció.

- Ha funcionado.- Dijo Tomohisa.

- Q-Que ha pasado?- Preguntó Kagome.

- Kami-sama te ha nombrado Reddo U Oria, significa Guerrera Roja.- Respondió Tomohisa.- Pide ver la marca de tu frente.-

Kagome se dirigió hacia el borde del lago.

Miró su reflejo.

- Deseo ver la marca de mi frente.- Dijo.

Al instante en su frente apareció un cristal carmesí en forma de estrella.

- Desaparece.- Ordenó Kagome. Y el cristal desapareció.

- El cristal sigue estando ahí.- Dijo Tomohisa.- Solo que ahora nadie lo puede ver ni tocar.  
Aparte de eso tú tendrás que descubrir que otros poderes tienes.-

- Vamos, se está haciendo tarde.-Dijo Tomohisa.

Tomohisa y Kagome se dirigieron a la cabaña.

* * *

*En la presencia de la luna, el alma humana se transforma en alma  
de zorro de cinco colas

Reviews? :3


	6. Chapter 5

Hoy Presentamos...

EL LORD POR FIN APARECE! O w O/D:

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

- Adiós Tomohisa!- Se despidió Kagome.

- Adiós Kagome y suerte para que no te encuentres con el BAKA!- Respondió Tomohisa.

Kagome se rió.

Extrañamente ya no le dolía tanto como antes.

**_KAGOME POV_**

Me interné en el bosque.

POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE HABER SALIDO TAN TARDE?!

Con todos esos estúpidos youkais rondando por ahí.

Después de caminar un poco me encontré con una cueva.

- Qué suerte...Una extraña suerte...- Murmuré.

Me encogí de hombros y entré a la cueva.

No había nada ni nadie dentro, era bastante acogedor.

Saqué mi saco de dormir de mi bolso y lo puse en el suelo de piedra de la cueva.

Me acosté y en el acto cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

**_A la mañana siguiente..._**

Abrí los ojos ligeramente.

Unos ojos dorados me miraban.

Al principio pensé que Inuyasha me había encontrado.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y fruncí el ceño.

ESPERA, INUYASHA?!

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Salté de mi saco de dormir (aún con mi pijama naranja y amarillo a cuadros; Que humillante TT_TT)

Cogí mis cosas a una velocidad mayor que la de cualquier youkai y salí corriendo en un ataque de pánico.

_"CORRE CORRE MIERDA COOORREEEE!"_

Una mano derrepente apretó mi cuello contra un árbol.

Me asfixio.

AYUDA.

AUXILIO.

Llevé mis manos a la mano que apretaba mi cuello y traté de quitarla de mi cuello.

- Eres tú, humana...- Sonó la voz de...SESSHOMARU?! D:

Empezé a ver borroso.

- Me...asfixio...ayuda...- Dije débilmente tratando de respirar.

- Te mataré. Siempre te interpones en mi camino y ayudas al inútil de Inuyasha.- Dijo de forma  
tajante Sesshomaru.

En un intento desesperado de librarme, di una patada con todas mis fuerzas.

Juro que no sé donde le dí.

Simplemente le dí y le dolió mucho aún con la armadura que trae, me soltó y cayó de rodillas. Más rápido que un rayo,  
me esfumé a toda prisa.

Al salir corriendo en el bosque se oyó un rugido enfurecido.

Seguramente de un Sesshomaru muy, MUY ENFADADO.

Corrí unos kilómetros y llegué a un arroyo, luego oculté mi olor.

Caí sentada al pie de un árbol, jadeando después de haber corrido tanto.

- Ha ha...Ha ha ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!- Solté una carcajada que me asustó hasta a mí.

Miré hacia mi lado.

Ahí estaba mi bolso amarillo.

No me preguntes como es que se teletransportó hasta el lugar donde estoy, porque no lo sé.

Volví a soltar una carcajada psicópata.

- TOMA ESO ESTÚPIDO LIBRO, ME ACABO DE JODER LA PROFECÍA ENTERA!- Grité.  
- Ups.-

Tomé mi bolso y eche a correr de nuevo, ya que estaba segura de que Sesshomaru había oído mi grito de euforia  
y estaba en camino para matarme.

Bien, ahora debo entrenar en algún lugar donde no me encuentre ni a Bakayasha ni al furioso Lord Sesshomaru.

HUZZAH!  
BOOYAH!

La próxima vez que vea al "Lord Mullido" le lanzaré petardos que le explotarán en TODA LA CARA.

AHAHAHAHAHAA.

**_SESSHOMARU POV_**

Como se atreve esa humana repugnante.  
Cómo se atreve a patearme a mí, el lord del oeste?!

La mataré, de eso no hay duda alguna.

_"In: Hmmm...Una humana bastante valiente...PERFECTO."_

"Cállate, Inner." **_(Inner: la bestia de Sesshomaru)_**

_"In: Qué? Tienes que admitir que es bastante fuerte por el golpe que te dió..."_

"Esfúmate."

_"In: OOOOOOOHHHH Al gran Lord Del Oeste le ha dado UNA GRAN PALIZA UNA HUMANA! :D" (Inner es todo un loquillo XD)_

No alcanzé a callar a Inner porque oí lo siguiente:

- TOMA ESO ESTÚPIDO LIBRO, ME ACABO DE JODER LA PROFECÍA ENTERA!-

LA HUMANA

_"In:No la mates, esa humana me cae bien."_

"Otra razón más para matarla"

Inner soltó una protesta, pero yo corrí con toda la velocidad que me permitió mi fuerza de youkai.

* * *

HOOOOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Perdón por no subir caps en estos días, pero fue porque estaba ocupada.

Reviews? :3


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hoy Presentamoooss...**_

_**Dos nuevos amigos y GANAS DE MATAR AUMENTANDO**_

_Los diálogos de Inner y de Ami aparecerán de la siguiente forma:_

_In:_

_Ami:_

* * *

**_KAGOME POV_**

Habían pasado unos días desde la derrota del "Lord mullido".

Yo tenía dos nuevo trajes.

El primero Consistía en un Haori y un Hakama ambos de color rojo sangre con los bordes de color dorado.  
El Haori al llegar a los hombros se transformaba en un Epuron de color negro con los bordes dorados y con dos  
dragones dorados bordados, el Epuron me llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y estaba cortado por los lados  
hasta la mitad del muslo permitiéndome más movilidad, y por último zapatos abiertos negros.

El segundo era más simple, consistía en un Haori sin mangas y un Hakama ambos de color naranja con varios  
Nekutai blancos atados a la cintura, y unos zapatos también abiertos de color café.

Hoy yo llevaba el segundo atuendo.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Kagome sintió que se acercaba Sesshomaru a una velocidad increíble.

Sesshomaru irrumpió en el bosque con un gran estruendo y usó su poder del látigo venenoso.

Antes de que el látigo venenoso lograra alcanzar a Kagome, ella saltó y gritó:

- LA CENA DE HOY CONSISTE EN PETARDOS TAMAÑO FAMILIAR EXTRA FRESCOS! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES LA CENA!-

Luego le tiró a Sesshomaru tantos petardos como pudo.

Kagome se esfumó en una nube de brillo rojo con una carcajada.

Eso tomó desprevenido al Lord de los demonios quién empezó a saltar de un lado a otro como bailando  
mientras los petardos explotaban dejando luces de colores a sus pies.

Sesshomaru sentía sus ganas de matar a esa humana aumentando.

_"In: OH POR KAMI, AMO EL CARÁCTER DE ESA HUMANA! XD"_

"Cómo te odio Inner!"

_"In: Por favor, ADMÍTELO YA! TÚ LA AMAS!"_

"Que no."

_"In: Que sí._"

"QUE NO."

_"In: QUE SÍ"_

"Ya cállate estúpido."

Un petardo se elevó hasta el cielo por la explosión de otro y el cielo nocturno se iluminó con muchos brillos  
de colores que formaban a Kagome riéndose y a su lado decía:

_**HUZZAH! HAS CAÍDO!**_

Inner estalló en una carcajada.

_"In: Esa humana me cae TAAAN BIEN! XD"_

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se volvierón de color carmesí.

- Voy a matarla!- Gritó.

- Haber si puedes matarme, IDIOTA!- Surgió el grito de Kagome de la nada.

Era un reto.

Esa humana lo estaba retando.

A él.

A Sesshomaru.

Allí iba a arder Troya.

Definitivamente.

Una carcajada casi de un tono maligno se oyó y derrepente Kagome apareció y desapareció tan pronto como había  
aparecido.

- Adioós Sesshomaru-sama!- Gritó Kagome con un tono burlón.

A la mañana siguiente...

- PERO QUÉ ME PASA, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA?! - Gritó desesperadamente Kagome.- Acabo de retar  
a Sesshomaru! Me va a matar TT_TT.-

- Pero se veía guapo así de enojado...ESPERA QUÉ DIJE?!- Dijo Kagome.- ES EL _**KARMA**_! ES ESE LIBRO!.-

Kagome rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el libro.

Empezó a leer.

Aparecía todo.

_**TODO.**_

Lo ocurrido con Inuyasha.

La caída al precipicio.

Que Tomohisa la había encontrado.

La bendición que Kami-sama le había otorgado.

La patada que le dió a Sesshomaru.

La escena de la noche anterior con los petardos...

.

.

.

.

Kagome cerró el libro y lo guardó en su bolso.

Kagome oyó que alguien la llamaba.

- Kagome-sama! kagome-sama!.-

Un apuesto chico..er...youkai bajó desde el cielo y se posó frente a kagome.

Tenía el cabello castaño claro largo amarrado en una trenza, además de eso tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y era  
bastante alto.**_(A/N: Pero no tanto com Sessh)_**También tenía las orejas puntiagudas.

Usaba un Haori y un Hakama de color celeste con líneas onduladas de color blanco y tenía la piel  
del mismo color que la de Kagome.

- TENSHI! OYE TENSHI ESPÉRAME!- Se oyó otra voz.

Un segundo youkai bajó volando y se posó también frente a Kagome.

Era una especie de youkai en negativo, o sea era una sombra y sus ojos, boca, nariz, y los bordes de su cabello  
y su ropa estaban remarcados de color blanco.  
Vestía un Haori sin mangas y un Hakama, ambos también en negativo. Tenía el cabello negro _**(A/N: Obvio en** **negativo)** _largo en una coleta media y tenía un largo pero fino mechón de cabello suelto como flequillo. También tenía las orejas puntiagudas.

- Ohayo Kagome-sama. Mi nombre es Tenshi y él es Ryu, y somos los protectores de la joya que lleva usted en  
la frente.- Dijo el youkai de cabello largo castaño señalando el cristal en la frente de Kagome.

- Mejor conocidos como los youkais que viajan en el tiempo.- Agregó el youkai en negativo.

Kagome puso una cara de **WTF** analizando las palabras que había dicho el youkai Ryu.

- Por cierto...- Dijo Tenshi tomando la mano de Kagome.- Es usted  
muy hermosa Kagome-sama.- Acto seguido besó la mano de Kagome.

Kagome se puso tan roja que los tomates le tendrían envidia.

- DÉJALA EN PAZ GRAN IDIOTA! - Gritó Ryu asestándole un golpe en la cabeza a Tenshi.

- Cállate **_sombra EMO_**.- Protestó Tenshi.

- QUE NO SOY EMO!- Gritó Ryu.

- Paren por favor, no se peleen por mí.- Dijo Kagome.

Los dos protectores de la joya miraron a Kagome.

- A propósito, llámenme solo Kagome.- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora que por poco  
derrite a esos dos youkais.

- Bien, Kagome.- Afirmó Ryu.- Así te llamaremos si así lo deseas.-

Dos días pasaron y estos tres personajes cada vez eran más amigos.

Kagome, Ryu y Tenshi iban caminando cuando...

- KAGOME!- Un pequeño kitsune se tiró encima de Kagome, abrazándola con lágrimas en  
sus grandes ojitos verde esmeralda.

- Kagome! Kagome!- Gritó una muy emocionada Sango uniéndose al abrazo.

- Kagome-sama que bueno que está bien!- Exclamó Miroku.

- Bueeeno, nosotros nos vamos, no queremos interrumpir este hermoso momento.- Dijo Tenshi con una sonrisa y  
acto seguido él y Ryu desaparecieron.

* * *

_**Reviews? AVISO: El lunes 30 de Junio de 2014 me voy de viaje y no subiré caps por esa semana.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hoy Presentamossss..._**

**_BESO, BESO, BESO ACCIDENTAL!_**

**_QUE EMPIEZEN LOS JUEGOS DE LOS CELOS! *MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA*_**

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

Naraku interrumpió en el cielo.

- Oh, pero que lindo encuentro tenemos aquí. Es una lástima que venga a interrumpirlos- Naraku estalló en una  
horrible carcajada.

- NARAKU! - Gritó Kagome enfurecida.

Naraku soltó una carcajada.

- Mi nueva creación los destrozará! - Gritó Naraku.

Naraku se alejó en su campo de fuerza riendo.

- NO ESCAPARÁ!- Gritó Sango.

Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu.

Naraku lo esquivó.

- Son DEMASIADO débiles, así nunca podrán vencerme! - Se burló Naraku.

Kagome sintió que Sesshomaru se acercaba.

"OH NO, ÉL NO!" Pensó Kagome.

Todos llegaron corriendo a un claro en medio del bosque.

Derrepente una figura **_ENORME_** surgió de la oscuridad.

Era una especie de mujer-serpiente **_(Si alguien ha leído Percy Jackson, entonces se puede considerar una Dracaenae)_**de 11 metros de alto y 17 de largo.

- A quién debo dessstruirr mi ssseñor? - Siseó la mujer serpiente.

Sesshomaru entró al claro caminando majestuosamente.

- Ahí tienes la respuesta, Hebi.- Dijo Naraku con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos y se alejó en su  
campo de fuerza.

Hebi miró a Sesshomaru impresionada, y luego a Kagome aún más impresionada, diciendo con los ojos

"A ESTOS LOS EMPAREJO YO"

**_Mujer-serpiente gigante FANGIRL MODE: ON_**

- Syuuuu! Qué bonita pareja harían usstedess dosss!- Gritó Hebi apuntando a Sesshomaru y a Kagome.

Alzó las manos y dos rayos de color verdoso se dispararon.

- No essscaparán!- Gritó Hebi.

Evidentemente, Kagome y Sesshomaru trataron de esquivar esos rayos, pero estos los seguían sin descanso.

Derrepente, los rayos empezaron a aumentar la velocidad y terminaron alcanzando a esa "futura parejita".

**_KAGOME POV_**

El rayo me alcanzó.

- N-No puedo moverme!- Dije desesperada.

Un campo de fuerza verde me rodeaba.

Miré a Sesshomaru.

Al parecer el tampoco podía.

**_NORMAL POV_**

- Syyuuuhh!- Exclamó la mujer serpiente.

Acto seguido los tomó a los dos y...

Juntó las palmas de las manos.

**_PLAASSS!_**

**_Tú_**: LOS APLASTÓ?!

**_Kamira-Chan_**: Noooo, qué va...

**_._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_  
_**

**_KAGOME POV_**

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Miré hacia mis amigos.

Todos tenían una cara de **WTF**

Quise decir algo así como - Qué les pasa?- o - Qué? Tengo algo en la cara?-

Pero no pude.

_**EVIDENTEMENTE TENÍA ALGO EN LA CARA.**_

Si tener a Sesshomaru con sus labios pegados a los míos significa tener algo en la ca-...

QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

En ese momento mi corazón estaba **_AKSJSAHHAJHBHSGH_**.

**_SESSHOMARU POV_**

Abrí los ojos.

Quise decirle a Ah-Hun o a Jaken que hicieran algo, pero no podía hablar.

Abrí aún más los ojos.

Y lo que ví fue...

ESA HUMANA BESÁNDOME?!

_"In: OMG JAHJHBHSHGJHAGJHSKKKSJSJ!"_

Mi corazón no paraba de latir, lo sentía cálido...

**_NO_**! Yo, Sesshomaru, no siento **_NADA_**!

**_NORMAL POV_**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Ah-hun y Jaken miraban los dos rostros de Sesshomaru y Kagome  
juntos en un beso forzado y accidental.

Hebi tenía una cara de **_AKSJAKOMGF!_**

- QUÉ BONITO! QUÉ BONITO! SSSSSSSÍÍÍÍÍÍ!- Exclamó Hebi al ver la escena Shojo.

Kagome entró en pánico.

"LA PROFECÍA, LA PROFECÍA DEL LIBRO!"

Kagome empezó a forcejear debido al pánico.

Se rompieron los dos campos de fuerza que mantenían paralizados a Sesshomaru y a Kagome.

- DÉJAME! - Gritó Kagome mientras se subía corriendo hacia la cabeza de aquél monstruo llamado Hebi.

Kagome tenía los ojos centelleantes de Reiki.

Kagome pateó con tanta fuerza el cuello de Hebi, que los huesos del monstruo se partieron.

El cuerpo de Hebi cayó a la tierra, malherido.

Kagome aterrizó con suma gracia y delicadeza.

No obstante, tres segundos después empezó a sufrir arcadas y se fue corriendo detrás de un arbusto.

**_(A/N: No es que Kagome sintiera asco de verdad solo que recuerden mis queridos lectores, que en este momento de la historia Kagome y Sesshomaru se odian.)_**

Kagome daba arcadas, pero no vomitaba.

Jaken se descongeló del shock.

- Pero que humana más insolente! Insulta al Lord Sesshomaru!- Gritó jaken.

Kagome paró de dar arcadas y miró a Jaken con rabia.

- CLARO QUE LO ESTOY INSULTANDO, ESE IDIOTA ME QUITÓ MI PRIMER BESO!- Gritó Kagome, llorando de rabia.

"Primer beso?!" Pensó Sesshomaru.

También había sido el primer beso de Sesshomaru, ya que él no se había enamorado antes, ni  
planeaba hacerlo después.

Kagome se fué corriendo al bosque.

- Kagome, espera!- Gritó Sango corriendo detrás de Kagome.  
Todos los del grupo de Kagome imitaron la acción de Sango.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada.

Su corazón todavía no paraba de latir.

- Vámonos.- Dijo secamente Sesshomaru, quién se fué caminando.

Jaken, Rin y Ah-Hun fueron tras él.

Nadie sospechaba que una figura había visto todo desde un árbol.

- Te mataré, Sesshomaru...- Sus ojos dorados se volvieron repentinamente rojos.- KAGOME ES SOLO MÍA!-  
Gritó golpeando un árbol, el cual se rompió estruendosamente.

* * *

**_Definitivamente les dejaré algunos nuevos caps antes de irme, como pidió yue-taisho (saludos para ti)_**

**_y también les mando saludos a todos mis demás lectores para que se sientan mencionados en este cap ;)_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hoy Presentamos...**_

_**Sueños interconectados, la travesura de Kagome y las marionetas de la ocuridad.**_

_**A/N:**_

No soy responsable de

1) Ataques de risa

2) Ahogamiento a causa de risa

3) ETC.

Por la travesura de Kagome.

* * *

Había pasado aproximádamente una semana desde que el Lord Sesshomaru le había quitado su primer beso a  
Kagome.

Kagome se había pasado llorando la mayor parte de la semana, pero por fortuna Ryu y Tenshi habían  
logrado consolarla y hacerla reír una vez más.

Ya no quedaba tristeza en el corazón de Kagome por haber perdido de esa forma su primer beso,  
si no un profundo enojo.

**_KAGOME POV_**

- Weerffffff-Un sonido inhumano salió de mi boca.

Llevé un chocolate a mi boca.

Mastiqué.

- Sabe bien?- Preguntó Miroku.

- Sabe a cartón...- Dije algo deprimida.

- Bueno, no tengo nada en contra del cartón, además que ni siquiera se qué es...- Indagó Miroku.

- Toma.- Le dí la caja de chocolates a Miroku.- No quiero comer más...-

Miroku tomó un chocolate y lo examinó.

Luego se lo llevó a la boca.

Casi creí ver que sus ojos se volvían corazones al probar el chocolate. Casi.

- OH POR KAMI-SAMA! ME ENCANTA EL SABOR A CARTÓN!- Exclamó con alegría Miroku.

- MMFFPSSKFFF - Me salió una especie de risa nasal por oír a Miroku decir eso.

Acto seguido, Miroku tomó otro y otro y otro más.

Me levanté. Sacudí mi uniforme.

Caminé hacia el pozo.

- Bueno, vuelvo en un par de días para conseguir comida y más "cartón"!- Grité.

Me reí y salté al pozo.

- Mamá, abuelo, Sota ya llegué!- Grité.

- Hermana!- Oí gritar a Sota.

- Hola Sota!- Saludé alegremente a mi hermano menor mientras salía del pozo.

Me abrazó.

- Te extrañé hermana.- Dijo Sota.

Le sonreí.

- Ven. Vamos a almorzar.- Dije.

**_Minutos después de almorzar..._**

Me tiré en mi cama.

- Una pequeña siesta y después ahhhhggmm...- Dije bostezando.

Mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente.

_**KAGOME POV**  
_

_"Me encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, flotando._

_- Qué es este lugar...?- Pregunté._

_- Pero qué...?- Oí una voz._

_- Ho-Hola? Hay alguien aquí..?- Volví a preguntar._

_Vi una figura a lo lejos._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._

_Sesshomaru."_

**_ SESSHOMARU POV_**

- Sesshomaru-sama, vamos a ir al campo de flores, espérenos sí?- Preguntó Rin.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Rin sonrió.

- Vamos Ah-Hun! te haré un lindo collar de flores!- Exclamó alegremente Rin.

Ah-Hun soltó un sonido de aprobación.

Me recosté en un cerezo y esperé.

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

_"Estaba flotando en medio de la oscuridad._

_- Qué es este lugar?- Oí una voz femenina._

_- Pero qué...?- Dije._

_- Ho-Hola? Hay alguien aquí..?- Oí la misma voz._

_Divisé una figura en medio de la oscuridad._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_ ._  
_La Miko._

**_NORMAL POV_**

_Una figura enorme apareció de la nada y dos rayos alcanzaron a Sesshomaru y a Kagome._

_Una risa malvada se escuchó._

_No podían moverse, estaban envueltos en los mismos campos de fuerza verdosos._

_Dos manos enormes los tomaron como si fueran muñecos._

_Apareció la figura de... Hebi._

_- Ha ha ha ha. Miren que lindosss sse verían juntosss.- Siseó Hebi._

_- No lo hagas...No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo...- Susurró Kagome con una voz llena enojo._

_- No te trevas reptil inmundo..- Dijo amenazadoramente Sesshomaru._

_Hebi volvió a reírse, pero se escuchó de forma más estridente, provocando que a Sesshomaru le_  
_ dolieran los oídos._

_La mirada de Hebi destelló de forma maligna y...Juntó de nuevo las manos._

_Beso."_

- HERMANA!- Gritó Sota.

- WAFFFN CARTÓN!- Gritó alarmada Kagome.

Kagome miró hacia todos lados con una mirada de horror.

- SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ ME DESPERTASTE ASÍ?!- Gritó Kagome enojada.

- Porque empezaste a decir cosas escalofriantes dormida.- Respondió Sota.- Algo así como...No lo hagas...No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo...NO, NO, NO!- Imitó Sota.

Kagome lo miró con cara de "OH POR DIOS, YA SE DIÓ CUENTA".

- Bueno, como sea, yo no me meto en la vida personal de los demás.- Dijo Sota.

"Sota, de casualidad no serás la reencarnación de Tomohisa?" Pensó Kagome.

- Adiós - Dijo Sota y se fué.

**_CON SESSHOMARU ASKAJSANSAJNNAKJJAKKKKLLZZZ XD..._**

- SESSHOMARU-SAMA- Gritó un muy alarmado Jaken.

- HNA!- Exclamó Sesshomaru despertando.

- Se puede saber kappa infernal PORQUÉ ME DESPERTASTE DE ESA FORMA?!- Gritó Sesshomaru con los ojos rojos.

- Sesshomaru-sama! Usted empezó a decir cosas dormido!- Gritó Jaken todavía más alarmado por la ira de su señor.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru volvieron a la normalidad.

- Cosas...dormido..?- Preguntó Sesshomaru, confundido.

- Sí...usted dijo...No, No, NO! No te atrevas reptil inmundo...NOOOO!.- Imitó Jaken tal como lo había hecho Sota en la época de Kagome.

- Sesshomaru-sama, está usted bien?- Preguntó Rin inocentemente.

- Sí Rin...Estoy bien.- Aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

**_CON KAGOME JAKSASJAHSAJBBJJAJAJSJSSS XD..._**

- Hummmm...-

Kagome empacó sus cosas, fue a la despensa, sacó todo el alimento que necesitaba (incluyendo la caja de cartón-chocolate para Miroku) y luego se fue hacia el pozo.

- ADIÓS MAMÁ, SOTA Y ABUELO!-Gritó Kagome a todo pulmón.

Se abalanzó (literalmente) sobre el pozo y cayó dentro.

**_EN LA ERA FEUDAL..._**

Kagome salió brincando y corriendo del pozo, inquieta.

Pasó a una velocidad fugaz frente a su grupo y a cada uno les dejo una caja de chocolates.

Kagome se internó en el bosque.

- Que bonita humana...-

- HAY POR DIOS, EL COCO ES REAL!...Y ES MÁS FEO DE LO QUE ME CONTARON!- Masculló Kagome, retrocediendo de un salto, asustada por el youkai comadreja.

_**(A/N: Cómo no se va a asustar la pobre Kagome, si el youkai comadreja era enorme, de ojos rojos, hocico largo y torcido seguramente en una pelea y tenía cicatrices por todo el lomo)**_.

- CÓMO ME DIJISTE?!- Dijo el youkai comadreja.

- NADA!- Dijo Kagome y se fue "pies en polvorosa".

"Voy a aprovechar esto para divertirme un poco.." Pensó Kagome, huyendo.

- VUELVE AQUÍ!- Dijo un muy enfurecido youkai comadreja.

TODO ESO POR LA PRIMAVERA. XD

**_MIENTRAS CON SESSHOMARU..._**

- Qué bonita es la primavera!- Gritó alegremente Rin.

Ah-Hun soltó un ronroneo **_(Ah-Hun ronronea?)_** de aprobación, feliz con su nuevo collar**_ EXTRA GRANDE TAMAÑO FAMILIAR _**de flores hecho por Rin.

- Humanos...Estúpidos...- Masculló Jaken.

Piedra voladora.

Jaken tirado en la tierra.

YADA-YADA WHUUUUH.

Cuándo...

- WEEEE!-

Sesshomaru se volteó hacia de donde provenía ese WEEEE y lo que vió fueee:

Kagome escapando de una comadreja gigante.

- HEHEHEH TOMA ESTO!- Gritó Kagome riéndose y le picó los ojos a la comadreja.

- AAAAGHHH! MIS OJOS!-

Era la segunda vez que Sesshomaru veía a Kagome burlar a la muerte.

_"In: LA HUMANA REGRESÓ! :D"_

Kagome le dibujó un mostacho a la comadreja mientras no se daba cuenta.

- HAHAHAHAH! Algo me dice que te verías lindo pintado de **_ROSA FLUORESCENTE_**!- Dijo Kagome mientras de  
tiraba bombas de pintura rosa enormes al pobre youkai comadreja.

- Quizá un poco más de brillo rosa, un poco de brillo de labios y una peluca!- Dijo Kagome arrojándole todo eso a la POOOBRE COMADREJA XD.

La comadreja ya no era una comadreja, sino...

**_UN PAYASO ROSA FLUORESCENTE, CON PEINADO AFRO, PESTAÑAS POSTIZAS, BRILLO DE LABIOS Y BRILLO ROSA! XDDDD_**

Kagome le mostró un espejo A LA POOBRE COMADREJA.

El youkai comadreja, espantado por su nuevo **_LOOK_**, retrocedió espantado hacia el bosque totalmente humillado.

-Ya empezaba a ser demasiado ROSA para mí! HAHAHA- Continuó riéndose Kagome.

- HAHAHAAHAAHA - Rin se rió fuertemente y se cayó de espaldas.

Kagome se había estado riendo desde el inicio de su "ATAQUE IMPROVISADO" hacia el youkai, pero al oír la risa de Rin  
se calló.

**_SESSHOMARU_**

**_LO_**

**_HABÍA_**

**_VISTO_**

**_TODO._**

- Damas y caballeros eso fue todo por hoy, ADIÓS!- Gritó Kagome y desapareció en una nube de brillo rojo.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru y Jaken se quedaban boquiabiertos y Rin junto con Ah-Hun se revolcaban de risa en  
la tierra.

_"In: ASHJAHJHSJAKKKKSJAKASSK *Ahogándose de risa* EEESA HUMANA! XD"_

.

.

.  
.

_**EN EL LINDERO DEL BOSQUE...**_

- Kagome...Buscaré la forma de hacere infeliz...- Susurró una voz femenina.- Estoy segura de que mis marionetas no fallarán...-

**_CON KAGOME..._**

Kagome iba caminando.

Riendo.

Siempre riendo.

Por su "ATAQUE IMPROVISADO" al youkai comadreja.

- Hahaha resgresaré al campamento y le contaré a los chicos!- Exclamó alegremente.

**_UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN EL CAMPAMENTO..._**

- Ya llegué!- Gritó Kagome.

- Hola!- Exclamó Shippo mientras abrazaba a Kagome.

- Hola Shippo, hola amigos.- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Hola Kagome.- Respondieron al unísono Miroku, Sango y Kirara (Quien maulló).

Kagome preparó la cena **_(SEP YA ERA DE NOCHE)_ **y todos comieron el pescado y el ramen que preparo Kagome.

- HAMÑAMÑAM Qué delicioso!- Exclamó Shippo, comiendo su pescado asado.

- Si, esto está muy delicioso señorita Kagome - Dijo Miroku.

- Jeje no es nada.- Dijo Kagome riendo suavemente.

- Oigan, quieren saber que me pasó hoy..?- Dijo Kagome.

Todos asintieron.

Kagome contó su "ATAQUE IMPROVISADO" al youkai comadreja, ganándose risas y Shippo casi se ahoga de risa.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Kagome se paró y dijo:

- Iré a dar un paseo por el bosque, sí? -

- Oh, claro Kagome.- Respondió Sango.

Una vez que Kagome entró en el bosque, Shippo murmuró:

- Pobrecita Kagome, todavía está triste por el perro tonto de Bakayasha...-

- Sí, Inuyasha esta vez si que se sobrepasó..- Dijo Sango.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con Shippo.

**_MIENTRAS, CON KAGOME..._**

Kagome suspiró.

"Por qué pienso tanto en ellos..."

_"Ami: Qué? En los hermanos Taisho?"_

"No les llames así, suena demasiado raro -.-"

_"Ami: *Suspirando* Prefiero eso a llamarlos por sus nombres."_

"T-Tienes razón...No vale la pena siquiera recordarlos..."

Un ruido sonó cerca de los arbustos.

Kagom miró hacia los lados.

"Me pareció haber escuchado algo..." Pensó.

Se acercó a los arbustos.

- Qué raro...No hay nada..- Dijo Kagome.

- Te mataré.- Dijo una voz.

Algo golpeó con fuerza a Kagome en el rostro, enviándola hacia atrás y cayendo a la tierra.

Kagome gritó.

- Qué patética, con razón Inuyasha te abandonó...- Dijo la voz de...Sesshomaru.

El rostro de Kagome se ensombreció.

- No menciones su nombre...Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él..- Dijo Kagome.

- Mientes humana despreciable. Después de todo eres solo la reencarnación de la miko Kikyo.- Respondió "Sesshomaru".

"Solo su reencarnación..?" Pensó Kagome.

Una mueca de ira se dibujó en el rostro de Kagome.

- NO ME COMPARES CON ESA MUERTA OLLA DE BARRO!-Gritó Kagome con la voz cargada de ira.

Acto seguido se levantó de un salto y comenzó a atacar a "Sesshomaru".

- NO TE PERDONARÉ!-

- He, y por qué habrías de perdonarme humana estúpida? - Preguntó "Sesshomaru" con un tono sarcástico, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kagome.

Kagome gritó de ira y empezó a atacar a "Sesshomaru" con fiereza.

"Sesshomaru" atacó a Kagome a una velocidad tan increíble, que ella no pudo esquivar el ataque y salió despedida hacia atrás, dejándola casi inconsiente.

"Sesshomaru" usó su técnica de látigo venenoso, hiriendo a Kagome en la espalda.

Pero justo antes de que "Sesshomaru" lanzara su látigo venenoso y acabara con su vida,  
atacó una última vez y consiguió herir a "Sesshomaru"con una descarga de reiki.

Sesshomaru, al recibir el daño del ataque de Kagome, soltó un gruñido y escapó.

Kagome se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el campamento.

**_CON EL VERDADERO SESSHOMARU..._**

Sesshomaru estaba reposando sobre el tronco de un cerezo.

- Hahah, pero miren quién tenemos aquí...- Dijo una voz femenina.

Sesshomaru esquivó un ataque, el cual partió en dos el árbol en el que estaba apoyado.

- HAHAHAHA!- "Kagome" se rió de manera estridente.

- Cállate.- Dijo Sesshomaru, fríamente.

Sesshomaru desenvainó a Bakusaiga y lanzó un ataque, que destruyó la mitad del bosque pero no a "Kagome".

- Sigues siendo tan ágil como siempre, Sesshomaru...Pero...Eso no será suficiente..- Dijo "Kagome".

"Kagome" desenvainó una Katana y le acestó un mandoble a Sesshomaru, luego una estocada y otro mandoble más, que Sesshomaru  
pudo parar con Bakusaiga.

- Oh! Es verdad! No me había dado cuenta DE LO MUCHO QUE TE PARECES A INUYASHA!- Se burló "Kagome".

Lanzó una última estocada a Sesshomaru y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Sesshomaru lanzó un rugido furioso.

**_EN LA PARTE MÁS OSCURA DEL BOSQUE..._**

El falso Sesshomaru y la falsa Kagome se reunieron en el claro.

- Buen trabajo, mis fieles marionetas...- Dijo aquella voz femenina.- Han cumplido su misión.-

La figura femenina salió de entre la oscuridad y dejó ver su rostro:

Kikyo.

- Su presencia ya no es requerida.- Dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

- Sí, nuestra señora.- Dijo la falsa Kagome, mientras ella y el falso Sesshomaru hacían una reverencia, luego  
se dirigieron entre sí una sonrisa malvada y se desvanecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido.

* * *

**_Reviews? :3 saludos a todos mis queridos lectores._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hoy Presentamos..._**

**_ La batalla con Sesshomaru y el nuevo poder de Kagome_**

* * *

Había pasado uno o dos días desde que las marionetas de Kikyo habían atacado a Kagome y Sesshomaru  
simulando ser ellos.

Kagome había avisado a sus amigos sobre el inesperado ataque del bosque, y les había ordenado tener cuidado  
mientras estuviesen por esa región.

Y el odio entre Kagome y Sesshomaru se había ido incrementando enormemente.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Kagome caminaba por el bosque, pensativa.

"Porqué...?...Porqué..?" Pensaba.

"Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en él si ha intentado matarme no una, no dos, ni siquiera tres, ya son mil veces!"

Kagome se dirigió lentamente hacia un árbol:

El Goshinboku.

La mano de Kagome se posó sobre la dura y áspera corteza del árbol.

Hizo un movimiento acariciando al árbol.

Luego rodeó al grueso árbol en un abrazo.

_Aquí comenzó todo._

_Aquí, en esta época conocí a mis amigos._

Kagome suspiró.

Esa herida por amor que tenía en su corazón se había convertido en una cicatriz, que Kagome no permitiría que se volviera a abrir y dejar que se enamorase de nuevo.

- Esa profecía...No dejaré que se haga realidad...- Susurró Kagome, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba en su mejilla.

La joven muchacha cerró pesadamente sus ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo.  
**_._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
Kagome abrió sus ojos con nostalgia, respirando el frío aire nocturno y llenando su mente de recuerdos.

Dejó de abrazar al Goshinboku.

Kagome sollozó, alzando su mirada hacia la fría luna menguante que reinaba en el cielo.

Una fría presencia sacó a Kagome de su nostalgia, pero cuando Kagome se volteó ya era demasiado tarde.

La mano de Sesshomaru se cerró sobre el cuello de Kagome, asfixiándola.

Kagome no podía respirar en lo más mínimo.

Empezó a ver borroso.

Sesshomaru aumentó la presión de su mano sobre el cuello de Kagome, y la levantó del suelo.

Kagome forcejeaba, tratando de librarse del agarre de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sonrió cruelmente.

- Esta vez no funcionará tu sucio truco de patearme, humana estúpida.- Susurró Sesshomaru lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kagome lo escuchara.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

No veía nada.

Su vista se había nublado por completo.

Lo único que veía era oscuridad.

"Inténtalo al menos..." Pensó Kagome tratando de respirar. "Por favor Kami-sama...Déjame intentar salvarme al menos.

La mano de Sesshomaru empezó a brillar con un resplandor verdoso.

- AAAGH!- Gimió Kagome.

Sesshomaru soltó una risa cruel.

Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron derrepente.

Kagome paró de forcejear, pero no sólo de eso, si no que también dejó de moverse totalmente.

Sesshomaru dejó de sonreír.

El resplandor verdoso desapareció.

"Qué..?" Pensó Sesshomaru. "No puede ser, ella no puede ser tan débil..."

Un sonido horrible salió de la boca de Kagome, como si unas garras estuvieran arañando el acero.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de desagrado al oírlo.

El ruido cesó tan pronto como había empezado.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron repentinamente dejando ver unos ojos rojos con una pupila sin brillo de color rosa violáceo.

Dos líneas iguales a las de Sesshomaru pero de un color rojo brillante se dibujaron en las mejillas de Kagome, pero  
al instante se fusionaron y se distorsionaron.

Las orejas de Kagome se fueron transformando hasta ser dos orejas rojizas de zorro.

Y por último a Kagome le crecieron nueve colas de zorro del mismo color que sus orejas.

Sesshomaru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Kagome soltó un rugido espeluznante y acto seguido una enorme descarga de reiki electrocutó a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru salió despedido hacia atrás, dejando a Kagome libre de su agarre.

Kagome cayó de rodillas, respirando dificultosamente y volviendo a su forma humana.

Sesshomaru, quién fue despedido hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol, alzó su mano para ver el daño causado.

La quemadura, comparada con la que se había hecho cuendo tomó a Tessaiga, era mucho peor.

Sesshomaru siseó de dolor.

Kagome se levantó con mucha dificultad.

- Te odio y no puedo creer que este libro diga lo contrario.- Dijo Kagome mostrándole el libro con tal rapidez que Sesshomaru no alcanzó a leer el título ni ver la portada.

Kagome soltó un horrible bufido de ira en su estado más puro.

- Por qué si eres TAAN _"poderoso"_ y _"perfecto"_ mejor no **_TE CONSIGUES UNA MALDITA VIDA Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ A MÍ Y _****_A MIS AMIGOS?!_**- Gritó Kagome de forma tajante.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que Kagome no lo estaba mirando a él, pero sin embargo si le estaba hablando.

Sesshomaru jadeó, sorprendido.

Nunca había oído hablar a esa humana con tanto odio y brusquedad.

Miró su quemadura.

Kagome se alejó cojeando, hasta desaparecer entre la niebla.

Esa humana era más poderosa de lo que jamás creyó.

Pero emocionalmente esa Miko era más débil que cualquier otro humano que hubiese conocido antes.

Sesshomaru siseó otra vez de dolor.

- Aggghhh...- Sesshomaru volvió a mirar su quemadura.- Esto tardará por lo menos cinco días en curarse...-

Sesshomaru se levantó a duras penas y se alejó en el bosque.

**_CON KAGOME..._**

- No puedo ver...No puedo ver nada...- Murmuraba Kagome.

Una figura blanca y roja se alzó en medio de oscuridad.

- Lo veo...VEO A INUYASHA!- Gritó derrepente Kagome.

Efectivamente, en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en la visión de Kagome estaba parado Inuyasha.

- "Mírate, que patética eres, por eso siempre preferí a Kikyo y no a tí" - Dijo Inuyasha, sonriente.

- I-Inuyasha no digas eso...- Farfulló Kagome febrilmente, sin saber que estaba sola en medio del bosque.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada cruel, desvaneciéndose.

- I-Inuyasha...INUYASHAAA!-Gritó Kagome, tropezando y cayendo a la tierra.

"No puedo ver...NO PUEDO VER!" Pensaba Kagome, ya que le falló la voz al estar tan débil.

Se llevo una mano al cuello.

Sintió que lo tenía húmedo.

Sangre.

Su sangre.

El veneno de Sesshomaru había causado todo ese daño.

Ahora Kagome estaba ciega y vulnerable, en medio del bosque, seguramente atrayendo a ordas de youkais  
sedientos de sangre.

Kagome sollozó.

Trató de tranquilizarse.

Su respiración agitada se fue calmando poco a poco.

Su cabeza dejó de dolerle.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

Los abrió de nuevo.

La oscuridad en su visión se fue disolviendo, hasta dejar su vista como nueva y totalmente despejada.

Kagome se levantó penosamente y caminó sin rumbo hacia uno de los senderos del bosque.

El cansancio volvió a sus músculos y la vista se le nubló nuevamente hasta cegarla.

Kagome se desmayó en medio del camino.

El cristal se hizo presente en su frente con un resplandor rojo, que se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

El resplandor brilló con más fuerza y Kagome desapareció.

**_CON RYU Y TENSHI..._**

- TENSHI!- Gritó Ryu, sobresaltado.- KAGOME ESTÁ EN PELIGRO, TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA!-

- QUÉ?! KAGOME ESTÁ EN PELIGRO?!- Preguntó Tenshi, haciendo una mueca de horror.

Un resplandor rojo apareció en medio de la sala.

Luego se disolvió y Kagome apareció levitando en el aire.

Justo antes de caer al suelo, Ryu la cargó en sus brazos.

- ONEE-CHAN! QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESTO?!- Gritó Ryu alarmado.

Tenshi arqueó una ceja.

- Acabas de llamarle Onee-Chan..?- Preguntó señalando con el dedo a Kagome.

Ryu se ruborizó.

- Yo..Eh...Esto...ESO YA NO IMPORTA, debemos salvar a Kagome!- Exclamó Ryu, un tanto molesto.

- Como sea...Eh, pero nosotros no podemos curarla, ella es una chica y nosotros...- Agregó Tenshi mientras  
un rubor se hacía presente en su rostro.

Ryu lo cortó en seco con una mirada fulminante.

- Eso se puede arreglar, no creas que te dejaré curar a mi Onee-Digo a Kagome.- Gruñó Ryu.

- Espíritu compañero, que desde siempre ha cuidado a nuestra amiga, yo te invoco!- Recitó Ryu haciendo un  
movimiento con la mano.

Una figura apareció en una pequeña nubecilla de polvo mágico.

- Eh! Dónde estoy?!- Dijo Sango apareciendo tras la nubecilla de polvo mágica.

- Estás en nuestro hogar, dentro del universo de la joya de Kagome, yo te he invocado, ahora POR FAVOR salva a mi Onee-Chan!- respondió Ryu, suplicando y con la típicas cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de los ojos.

- Le has dicho Onee-...? - Preguntó Sango, pero paró en seco cuando vió el estado de Kagome.

- Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo..? - Susurró Ryu, casi gruñendo.

Un aura oscuro llenó la habitación.

- Quién...QUIÉN SE HA ATREVIDO A HACERLE ESTE DAÑO A MI AMIGA?!- Gritó Sango en un tono tan alto  
que por poco le sangraban los oídos a Ryu y a Tenshi.

- Por favor no grites y cura a Kagome! - Exclamó Tenshi, uniéndose a la súplica.

El aura oscura de la habitación desapareció y sango se dirigió con firmeza hacia Kagome, la cargó y se la llevó hacia la habitación contigua para poder curarla.

Tenshi suspiró aliviado.

En cambio Ryu se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a balancearce de atrás a adelante en posición fetal.

Tenshi suspiró molesto.

- Y ahora qué te pasa..?-

Ryu soltó un sollozo.

- Me preocupa mi Onee-Chan..!- Respondió.

Tenshi soltó otro suspiro molesto.

**_Tic Tac._**

**_Tic Tac._**

**_Tic Tac._**

- ...-

- DEJA DE LLAMARLE ASÍ, SUENA DEMASIADO RARO! - Gritó tenshi, sobresaltando a Ryu, quién se cayó de lado.

- EEHH, QUE YO LLAMO A KAGOME COMO SE ME DA LA REVERENDA GANA!- Reclamó Ryu.

Los ojos de Tenshi y de Ryu brillaron con un resplandor Carmesí.

Empezaron a gruñirse.

- Oigan ustedes dos..- Dijo Sango entrando a la sala.- Dejen de pelearse, porque ya he curado a Kagome.-

Kagome entró a la sala, todavía cojeando.

- ONEE-CHAN! ESTÁS BIEN?- Preguntó Ryu, corriendo hacia Kagome y abrazándola.

- Onee...Chan..?- Preguntó Kagome.

La cara de Ryu se puso roja.

Kagome correspondió el abrazo.

- Estoy bien...Onii-Chan.- Respondió Kagome.

Ryu esbozó una sonrisa de alegría **_(A/N: POR FAVOR, EL TIPO ESTABA QUE BAILABA DE PURA ALEGRÍA)_**.

Sango los vió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Tenshi estaba enfurruñado en una esquina.

Kagome y Ryu se separaron del abrazo.

- Bueno...Tienes que volver con tus amigos, Kagome.- Dijo Ryu.- Yo todavía tengo que hacer algunas cosas aquí.-

- Adiós!- Dijeron al unísono Kagome, Sango, Ryu y Tenshi **_(A/N: este último todavía estaba enfurruñado en la esquina XD)_**

**_(A/N: Por si no se han dado cuenta este capítulo pasó de ser algo totalmente serio a una estupidez enorme XD)_**

**_EN EL SENGOKU..._**

Un portal color rojo se abrió en el cielo y de él salieron Kagome y Sango.

- KAGOME!- Gritó Shippo.

- Señorita Kagome!- Exclamó Miroku.

- NYYAUURR!- Maulló Kirara **_(A/N: SEP, Kirara también se une)_**

Kagome les contó que Sesshomaru era quién le había atacado en el bosque.

A lo que sus amigos le respondieron con un montón de comentarios en plan:  
- La próxima vez que lo veamos lo mataremos.-  
- Ya nos las pagará ese (Kagome: OYE NO DIGAS ESO!)...-  
- No permitiremos que se vuelva a acercar a ti.-

ETC.

OH POR KAMI-SAMA QUE BUENOS AMIGOS TENÍA KAGOME!

**_CON SESSHOMARU..._**

Sesshomaru había llegado al lugar donde estaba Rin, Ah-Hun y Jaken.

- AMITO PERO QUE LE HICIERON!- Dijo un Jaken bien histérico.

Jaken corrió hacia su amo.

Sesshomaru le dió una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsiente.

Sesshomaru suspiró con frustración y enojo.

No soportaba que le dieran muestras de afecto de ese tipo.

Los sentimientos y las emociones hacen a todos débiles.

Y los humanos, hanyous y bastantes youkais permitían que esas emociones se alojaran en su corazón.

Después de todo esa fue la causa de la muerte de su padre.

Enamorarse de una humana y morir por amor.

Con solo pensarlo le daba asco.

Sesshomaru miró hacia su izquierda.

Rin había estado esperándolo, pero el sueño la había vencido.

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia un lugar, se apoyó en un árbol y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

**_Reviews? :D SEP YA VOLVÍ! SALUDOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES, LOS EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hoy presentamos..._**

**_Primer paso para enamorarse: Formar parte del equipo de Sesshomaru!_**

**_A/N: Sesshomaru también tiene su lado tierno._**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que habían curado a Kagome, y en esa semana habían tenido muchas dificultades:

Kagome no podía participar en batallas.

Estaba muy débil a causa del veneno.

Entre otras.

Pero había encontrado una mala noticia...

**_Flash Back_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Kagome abrió su bolso.

El libro estaba allí.

Kagome suspiró frustrada.

Había intentado quemarlo, explotarlo, cortarlo, derretirlo, pero NOOOOO al libro no le pasaba nada y siempre se teletransportaba hasta su bolso.

Lo sacó de dentro del bolso.

Valía la pena intentarlo una última vez.

Kagome se volteó y levantó el brazo junto con el libro.

Una vena palpitó en la cabeza de Kagome y acto seguido, kagome tiró al libro hacia el horizonte, esperando que le diese a Sesshomaru en la cabeza.

Kagome se volteó rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia su bolso:

El libro estaba allí.

- AAARRGGH!- Gritó Kagome de pura frustración.

Tomó el libro y lo abrió de golpe.

Kagome buscó la página donde se supone que estaría el ataque de Sesshomaru.

Encontró la página y la leyó.

Su rostro cambió de enojado a confuso.

Al final de la página había una parte de la escritura que no decía las cosas que se habían hecho anteriormente, sino que era más o menos una nota o advertencia.

Kagome lo leyó.

_"Aquél que con veneno te había cegado_

_Se convertirá en tu gran amor._

_Más no obstante su gran error_

_De haberte herido cuando su corazón no sentía amor_

_Casi se convertirá en tu perdición._

_El veneno llegará a tus puntos débiles; Corazón, alma y estrella_

_Esta última se romperá_

_Cuándo más dolor y tristeza sientas._

_En la batalla final fallarás_

_Pero al mismo tiempo_

_Y cuando menos lo pienses_

_Triunfarás."_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Kagome se removía de un lado a otro, inquieta.

Desde que había leído esa parte de la profecía no estaba tranquila nunca y siempre estaba alerta por si Sesshomaru iba a atacarla.

"Sesshomaru" Pensó Kagome. "Cómo llegamos a odiarnos tanto..?"

Un grito agudo se oyó en el bosque.

Kagome miró asustada hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito.

Rin salió corriendo desde el bosque, siendo perseguida por unos youkai serpiente deformes y de un solo ojo rojo.

Rin tenía el Kimono rasgado y cortes en sus pies y manos.

También se veía que se había golpeado en la cabeza con algo.

- RIN!- Gritó Kagome.

Kagome corrió hacia Rin a una velocidad digna de Sesshomaru **_(A/N: YEEEP)_** y cuando llegó hasta ella, la tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo.

- Arigato...Gozaimasu...- Dijo Rin, antes de desmayarse.

"Aguanta Rin, no dejaré que te hagan daño!"

- Humana, podemos ver a través de ti. Sientes un profundo dolor, tristeza y miedo. Sin duda tu alma será un platillo  
delicioso junto con el alma de esa niña!- Gritó uno de los muchos youkai devoradores de almas.

"Comerse mi alma?! Y la de Rin?! NO! NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO!"

Kagome aceleró la velocidad.

"Debo salvar su vida...pero...Tengo miedo de encontrarme con "él"..."

"NO IMPORTA!"

Llegaron hasta una montaña y Kagome, todavía sin rendirse, comenzó a saltar de roca en roca, tratando de al menos salvar la vida de la pequeña Rin.

**_CON SESSHOMARU..._**

- RIN!- Gritó Jaken, alarmado.- RIIIIN!-

Sesshomaru bajo majestuosamente del cielo.

- Qué pasa Jaken..?- Dijo Sesshomaru cerrado un poco los ojos.

Jaken se volteó lentamente, con una expresión de horror.

- Ella...ELLA SE LA LLEVÓ MI LORD!- Gritó Jaken.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos.

- L-LA MIKO MUERTA KIKYO SE LA LLEVÓ COMO OFRENDA A LOS DEVORADORES DE ALMAS!-

Sesshomaru salió disparado hacia el bosque.

El viento le trajo el olor de Rin:

El antes olor a flores silvestres ahora era el olor de la sangre y la suciedad de la tierra.

Sesshomaru corrió más rápido.

La vida de Rin corría peligro.

Llegó a la ladera de la montaña.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó.

Sesshomaru frenó en seco.

Olía la sangre de Rin y en mayor cantidad la sangre de alguien más.

Olió el aire una vez más.

La miko.

**_CON KAGOME..._**

Un demonio lanzó un ataque.

Kagome gritó de dolor.

Sintió como el ataque del demonio atravesaba su costado derecho.

Saltó una última vez.

En ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse.

El cansancio se hizo más intenso.

Kagome empezó a ver borroso.

Su audición empezó a fallar y comenzó a respirar dificultosamente.

Llegó hasta la ladera de la montaña.

Se sintió caer.

Alzó los brazos para que ella resibiese el golpe de la caída en vez de Rin.

Kagome sintió como caía en el duro suelo de roca y como su piel se hería con eso.

Abrió los ojos una última vez y vió como una figura blanca borrosa acababa con los demonios.

Luego, todo se volvió oscuridad.  
**_._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**  
**_ . _**  
**_ ._**  
**_ ._**

_"- Hay alguien aquí..?-_

_La voz de Kagome resonó en medio de la oscuridad._

_- Ámame...Ámame...Solo a mí...Kagome...No te vayas por favor...No te apartes de mi lado...-_

_- Qué? Quién está ahí?!-_

_La voz se desvaneció._

_- Espera! No te vayas! Cómo puedo despertar de esto?!- Gritó Kagome.- Por qué..? Por qué el libro me __tortura con estos sueños..?-_

_-...Kagome...- Resonó la voz una vez más._

_Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos._

_-...Sesshomaru..?- Preguntó._

_En medio de la oscuridad salió Sesshomaru, caminando lentamente._

_Kagome retrocedió un poco._

_Sesshomaru, al ver esto, paró de caminar hacia Kagome._

_- Me tienes miedo...Lo sabía...- Dijo Sesshomaru, dirigiéndole una mirada triste a Kagome._

_- Qué...?- Susurró Kagome._

_Sesshomaru se acercó lentamente._

_Kagome se quedó paralizada._

_Cuando Sesshomaru se encontró a poca distancia de Kagome, la abrazó._

_- No me temas...No te haré daño..-_

_Kagome sentía miedo, pero cuando Sesshomaru la abrazó, se sintió a salvo._

_- Kagome...Mi Kagome...- Susurró Sesshomaru, abrazando a Kagome con un poco más de fuerza._

_Kagome correspondió el abrazo, un poco insegura._

_Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos._

_- Kagome...Yo...- Levantó un poco su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos dorados.- Te amo...-"_

Kagome despertó, alarmada.

- Pero qué...? Cómo llegué a esta cueva?- Se preguntó kagome a sí misma.

Desvió la mirada hacia una esquina.

Rin dormía plácidamente ahí.

Kagome se levantó haciendo caso omiso al dolor.

Salió de la cueva.

Miró hacia ambos lados y luego hacia delante.

Alzó su vista hacia el cielo.

Luna nueva.

Estúpido Inuyasha.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

"Mejor pensemos en otra cosa.

Orejas.

Orejas de gato.

De zorro.

De conejo.

De perro.

RAYOS!

Ya me volví loca.

Huuumm...

Hablando de orejas...

Me gustan las de Sesshomaru...

QUÉ?!

Me gustan esas orejas puntiagudas, pero también me gustan las orejas de zorro..."

_"Ami: Oye, oye, espera, tiempo, tiempo. Estás discutiendo contigo misma, ni siquiera conmigo UO_O"_

"Ya lo sé..pero...Me gustan las orejas de Sesshomaru...NO! QUÉ DIGO?! Ayudame Ami!"

_"Ami: Ok...Repite conmigo.."_

"Ok."

_"Ami: "Estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru" *TROLOLOLOL*"_

"Estoy enamorada de...OYE! D:"

_"Ami: ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE DECIRLO XD!"_

"OOOOH TÚ...KSDHAJJSAHGAHAH D:"

_"Ami: *Ahogamiento a causa de risa*"_

"Bueeeno, supongo que como eres una amiga imaginaria eres inmortal, así que si te doy un escopetazo en la cabeza no morirás.."

_"Ami: NO NO NO NO NO NO, GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI!"_

"AHAHAHAHAHA HUZZAH! HAS CAÍDO! AHAHAHA XD..Orejtas de Sessh :3...NOOOOOOO!"

_"Ami: OK, OK, Tienes problemas amiga UO_O"_

"TT_TT Es que lo amo...QUE ACABO DE DECIR?!"

_"Ami: *Le da un infarto cardíaco* X O X"_

"revive!"

_"Ami: *vuelve a la vida mágicamente* (O)_(O)"_

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

Basta.

Entró de nuevo a la cueva y se dirigió hacia Rin.

Se arrodilló junto a ella.

Miró su rostro tranquilo.

Suspiró.

**_SESSHOMARU POV_**

Abrí los ojos.

Allí estaba esa humana.

Por qué la salvé?

Debí haber acabado con su vida apenas tuve la oportunidad.

Pero no tuve...Valor para hacerlo?

No sé que me pasa...Estoy volviéndome débil...

Derrepente, la humana abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Miró hacia Rin.

Salió de la cueva y se quedó inmóvil unos minutos, mirando hacia el cielo.

Se sonrojó.

Mencionó la palabra "Revive" y sacudió su cabeza.

Luego volvió a entrar.

Se arrodilló junto a Rin.

Acaso todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí?

- Qué tonta...- Susurré.

Se sobresaltó.

- Q-Quién está allí?!- Dijo mirando asustada hacia todas direcciones menos hacia mi.

- Aquí idiota..- Dije suspirando con frustración.

Miró hacia mí.

Retrocedió.

Me tiene miedo?

No, ella ha demostrado mucho valor como para enfrentarme.

- En serio eres una tonta...-

Frunció el ceño.

- Sí claro, **_"YO"_** soy la tonta aquí...- Dijo ella, alejándose.

**_KAGOME POV_**

Estúpido Sesshomaru.

Lo odio.

Me alejé repentinamente de él, como si fuera el típico "BICHO RARO".

- Si claro **_"YO"_** soy la tonta aquí...-

Me miró con furia.

- No te pases conmigo mo-...-

- -Cosa? - Completé su frase.

Lo miré con aburrimiento.

Levantó su mano, que empezó a brillar con un resplandor verdoso.

Rin empezó a retorserse derrepente.

- RIN!- Grité corriendo hacia ella.

Pronuncié una palabra poco digna de una señorita.

Sesshomaru me miró.

Salí corriendo con Rin en brazos.

Sesshomaru me persiguió.

Trató de cortarme en dos con sus garras, pero yo las esquivé con facilidad.

Llegué hacia un arroyo.

Dejé a Rin en la orilla y miré hacia la luna.

un rayo de luz de luna se dirigió hacia mi y yo lo atrape dentro de mi cristal.

Corrí hasta Rin, me arrodillé junto a ella y mis ojos empezaron a brillar con un resplandor rosa-violáceo.

El hilo de vida de Rin estaba a punto de cortarse.

Podía verlo.

Estaba rodeado de dos resplandores: El corte de Tenseiga y el collar de Irasue.

Eso no serviría para renovar la vida de Rin.

Dejé escapar el rayo de luz de luna.

Se dirigió directamente hacia el corazón de Rin.

Entró en ella.

Rin dejó de retorcerse y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Acaricié su cabeza.

Suspiré.

- Tu...- Dijo Sesshomaru mirándome.

- Renové su vida y maté a los sirvientes de la muerte? Claro, no dejaré que Rin muera de esta forma...- Dije desviando la mirada, avergonzada por que Sesshomaru trataba de mirarme los ojos.- Acaso pensabas que huiría con Rin?-

Abrí la boca para decir algo más, pero de inmediato la cerré al descubrir que no tenía palabras para decirlo.

Me paralizé.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia mí.

"No dejaré que se me acerque, el es un youkai malvado!"

Sin embargo no me moví.

**_SESSHOMARU POV_**

Me acerqué a ella.

Suspiré.

No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto.

- Gracias..Por salvar la vida de Rin.-

La miko me miró con una cara de asombro.

- No lo repetiré otra vez.- Dije monótonamente.

La humana no se movía.

- Oye, me estás escuchando?- Pregunté.

Volteó repentinamente su cabeza hacia otro lugar.

**_NORMAL POV_**

"OMG OMG OMG OMGSHHGDSJKK!" Pensó Kagome, atragantándose mentalmente."ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO"

Kagome se levantó lentamente.

- De...De nada...- Farfulló Kagome, aún sin salir del estado de shock.

Acto seguido se fue caminando lentamente hacia el bosque.

- Espera.- Kagome se detuvo al oír la voz de Sesshomaru. _"Ami: Prepárate para el infarto cardíaco..."_

- Como has salvado la vida de Rin...- Continuó Sesshomaru.- Es justo que te devuelva el favor..-

Kagome susurró algo tan despacio y en un tono tan bajo que ni Sesshomaru lo pudo oír.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

- Qué? Habla más claro miko.-

- Dije que si yo...- Kagome tragó saliva.- Que si yo...-

Sesshomaru la miró indicando que continuara.

"EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?! Sesshomaru no aceptará mi petición."

Sin más Kagome dijo.- Si puedo unirme a tu equipo por favor...-

**_SESSHOMARU POV_**

QUE QUE QUE QUE ACABA DE DECIR?!

_"In: (O) O (O)"_

Me quedé en estado de shock.

Quiere unirse a mi grupo...A pesar de todo lo que le he hecho?

_"In: OMGFSH! Te quiere! ESO ES AMOR!"_

Me sonrojé al extremo por el comentario de Inner. **_(Claro que mentalmente.)_**

"...Eh..."

_"In: DILE QUE SI!"_

Ignoré por completo a Inner.

"Hmm...Ese carácter...Pero...Sin embargo no sería mala idea...Ella es fuerte, es ágil, es astuta e inteligente y  
sería una buena compañía para Rin..."

- Está bien, puedes unirte a mi equipo.- Dije.

**_KAGOME POV_**

Esperé su respuesta.

OH NO QUE ACABO DE HACER.

No va a aceptar nunca.

Me va a matar.

- Está bien, puedes unirte a mi equipo.- Dijo él.

QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

Cerré un poco los ojos y me pellisqué para asegurarme de que lo que dijo era real.

Ouch! Duele!

Sentí que una mano fría tomaba suavemente la mía.

Dejé de pelliscarme a mi misma.

Estoy segura, **_SEGURÍSIMA_**, de que me sonrojé.

- A veces no entiendo a los humanos...- Susurró Sesshomaru.- Se hacen daño a sí mismos...-

Separó su mano de la mía y se alejó un poco.

Tomó a Rin en brazos.

-Vamos.-

Sesshomaru dió un gran salto y acto seguido se elevó en el aire.

Me agarré de su Moko-Moko **_(Estola)_**.

El cabello de Sesshomaru ondeaba al viento.

Lo miré.

SOY YO, O SU CABELLO TIENE BRILLO PROPIO?

Sin duda Sesshomaru es la persona más exótica que he conocido jamás.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Sesshomaru se sintió molesto.

"Por qué mira tanto mi cabello?" Pensó.

- Hay algo malo en mi cabello, miko?- Preguntó Sesshomaru.

- EH? No, no, nada. Es que nunca había visto un cabello tan bien cuidado.- Dijo sinceramente Kagome.

Sesshomaru miró otra vez hacia delante, tratando de ignorar la respuesta, y sonrojándose un poco también.

Era la segunda vez que Kagome hacía sonrojar al Gran Lord Del Oeste.

"Basta. Pero que me pasa? Por qué siento calidez en mi corazón?" Se preguntó Sesshomaru.

**_KAGOME POV_**

Acaso se sonrojó?

No, eso no es posible.

Froté un poco mi cabeza contra la Moko-Moko de Sesshomaru.

DE QUÉ ESTÁ HECHA?

Es tan suave.

QUÉ ES?

Tengo sueño.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la Moko-Moko de Sesshomaru, mientras bostezaba.

Mi gran error.

Poco a poco me fui soltando.

- AAAAHHHHH!- Grité.

Iba cayendo a toda velocidad.

Esperé el golpe de la caída, pero nunca llegó.

Abrí los ojos.

Sesshomaru me había atrapado.

Me sonrojé.

Acaso Sesshomaru acaba de sonreír?

Miré hacia abajo.

QUÉ VÉRTIGO!

Me desmayé.

**_SESSHOMARU POV_**

Vi el rostro de la humana.

Ella miró hacia abajo, sonrojada.

Seguramente por que yo la atrapé.

Sonreí.

Pero luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se desmayó.

Qué le pasa?

Tiene suficiente valor para enfrentarse a mi, a cualquier youkai, pero le tiene miedo a las alturas.

No tiene sentido.

Miré su rostro una vez más.

Se ve...Hermosa estando sonrojada?

Qué me pasa?!

Sacudí mi cabeza.

No, definitivamente no, esa clase de sentimientos no son permitidos en mi corazón.

Pronto llegamos al campamento de la miko.

Y si ella extraña a sus amigos y desea irse?

Bajé con la miko en brazos.

Todos me miraron y sacaron sus armas.

- QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? Y ADEMÁS, SUELTA A KAGOME!- Me gritó la Taijiya.

- Desde ahora ustedes forman parte de mi equipo y la miko tambén, así que vamos.- Dije ignorando a la Taijiya.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Empezé a caminar.

Todos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a seguirme a una cierta distancia.

* * *

**_Reviews? :3 Me encantó este cap, es muy dulce y tierno, pero antes de que fuese así, lo escribí y me salió ALGO HORRIBLE, y en ese "ALGO HORRIBLE" Sesshomaru actuaba muy...etto...DESCARADAMENTE._**

**_Pero luego lo volví a escribir y me salió esto :D Saludos!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_El Libro Del Destino_**

**_Hoy presentamos..._**

**_Wataru, el niño que fue manipulado a través de un fragmento de La Perla De Shikón_**

**_A/N:_ _Perdón si he tardado mucho en subir caps y si este al principio es muy fuerte para algunas personas._**

**_Pero a partir de este capitulo empieza totalmente la comedia! :D_**

**_Inspiración-sama no me ha visitado en mucho tiempo, Gomen! P.D: Yo también necesito unas vacaciones, pero seguiré escribiendo a pesar de todo :3_**

**_Este cap está plagado de escenas shojo (Románticas para chicas) En este fanfic no habrá lemon. (gomen para algunas!)_**

* * *

Kagome llevaba algunos días viajando con Sesshomaru, sus amigos al principio eran desconfiados y siempre estaban armados por si a Sesshomaru se le ocurría atacarlos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que a Sesshomaru no le interesaba herir a Kagome.

Kagome, quien en un principio odiaba a Sesshomaru, había empezado a respetarlo.

Mientras una nueva confusión le ocurría a Kagome: Ella y Sesshomaru eran amigos o no?

Eso simplemente mantenía a Kagome preocupada, porque si se volvían amigos quizá con el paso del tiempo eso se

pudiera convertir en_ "algo más"_.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Kagome suspiró.

Hace unos días habían combatido con Naraku, y éste había resultado malherido y había huído.

Ahora no tenían rastro alguno de él.

Siguió caminando.

Derrepente, Sesshomaru se detuvo.

- Este olor...Es sangre y pólvora...-

Kagome sintió un escalofrío.

Kagome comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

Una visión invadió la mente de Kagome.

Sus ojos se volvieron de un color rosa-violáceo.

Kagome paró repentinamente de correr y empezó a farfullar incoherencias.

_"Sufrimiento._

_Dolor._

_En medio de las llamas que quemaban la aldea había un niño con un cañón en su mano._

_Cayó de rodillas._

_Habían lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a sollozar con dolor._

_No había nadie en la aldea._

_Todos alrededor estaban muertos, apenas cadáveres calcinados por el fuego."_

Kagome comenzó a correr de nuevo con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Pronto la aldea se divisó en el horizonte.

Kagome vió al niño.

El niño paró de sollozar y miró a Kagome con una mirada psicópata llena de odio y sufrimiento.

- Quién...Eres tú?-

Kagome se acercó a él.

- Tranquilo, no vengo hacerte daño...- Dijo Kagome.

- Tranquilo? QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILO?! ESO ERA LO QUE TODOS LOS ANTERIORES ME DIJERON!- Gritó el niño levantando el cañón.

- Ellos...Todas las personas de esta aldea...Incluídos mis padres...Todos ellos me despreciaron y me golpearon como si tan solo fuese un estorbo en el camino!- El niño disparó hacia Kagome.

Sesshomaru se interpuso y cortó en dos la bala de acero con sus garras.

- Niño insolente..Te mataré.- Dijo Sesshomaru corriendo y golpeando al niño.

El niño soltó el cañón y cayó al suelo, con sangre saliendo de la comisura derecha de su labio.

- SESSHOMARU! DETENTE!- Gritó Kagome, interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

- Él trató de matarte, y lo estás defendiendo?-

- Por favor, es solo un niño!- Exclamó Kagome.

- No me importa. Házte a un lado.- Dijo Sesshomaru preparando sus garras.

- Qué cruel...- Dijo Kagome.- Me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quería hacer...-

Kagome hizó un movimiento con la manó y Sesshomaru se vió envuelto en un campo de fuerza.

- Atrás.- Ordenó Kagome.

Y Sesshomaru salió disparado hacia atrás en el campo de energía.

Kagome se arrodilló junto al niño.

Lo tomó en brazos, sin temor.

Sesshomaru se levantó.

- Humana...- Gruñó.

- No tienes derecho a regañarme, después de todo ibas a matar a un niño.- Dijo Kagome.

Kagome se adentró en el bosque con el niño en brazos.

Llegaron a un claro y Kagome dejó al pequeño recostado en un árbol.

Empezó a sollozar nuevamente.

Kagome lo abrazó.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien...- Dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizar al pobre niño.

- Ellos...Ellos no me querían...Y...Y ese youkai...Trató de asesinarme...- Lloraba.

- Oh, no le hagas caso a Sesshomaru...Él siempre ha sido así con todos, y eso me incluye a mí.- Dijo Kagome.

Algo empezó a brillar detrás, cerca de la espalda del pequeño.

"EH? Qué es ese resplandor en su espalda?" Se preguntó ella.

Entonces Kagome lo vió:

**_Un fragmento de la Perla De Shikón._**

- Cuándo te empezaron a maltratar los aldeanos?- Preguntó Kagome.

- Bueno...Un día estaba caminando en el bosque, recogiendo piedrecillas para jugar con mis amigos a tallar figuras en ellas, cuando **_un señor de cabello negro ondulado_** apareció de repente y**_ me clavó un trozo de algo_** en la espalda, me dolió mucho, pero de inmediato cesó ese dolor y regresé a mi casa. Pero luego de eso **_empezaron a venir youkais a la aldea y a atacarm__e, entonces mis padres y los demás aldeanos creyeron que me habían maldecido y empezaron a maltratarme_**, me echaron de mi casa...Y luego...**_Algo se apoderó de mí y de mi mente...Una...Sensación de odio...Y luego yo...yo_**-

No pudo continuar, porque rompió en llanto.

Kagome trató de consolarlo.

- Yo arreglaré tu problema.- Dijo Kagome.- No te muevas.-

Kagome puso su mano en la espalda del niño.

Kagome le cortó un poco la piel y sacó el fragmento.

Luego le puso una vendita. **_(anda a saber de dónde la sacó -.-)_**

Kagome se concentró y purificó el fragmento.

- Pobrecito, debiste pasar un horrible momento...- Dijo Kagome abrazando al niño.- Por cierto, me llamo Kagome, cuál es tu nombre?-

- Me llamo Wataru.-

- Wataru, no te preocupes, estoy contigo ahora...- Dijo Kagome.- Ven, qué te parece si viajas conmigo ahora hasta que te consigamos un hogar?-

- Sí...Kagome-sama.-

- Dime solo Kagome.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Ven, vamos.-

**_UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS..._**

- Chicos...-

Todos se voltearon hacia Kagome.

- Ese niño...- Dijo Sango.

- No le hagan daño...El sufrió como todos nosotros..- Dijo Kagome.

El rostro de Sango se ensombreció.

wataru bajó la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, nadie te está juzgando.- Lo tranquilizó Kagome.

Kagome levantó algo para que todos lo vieran.

- Eso es...-

- Si. Estaba clavado en su espalda.-

Kagome lo unió con los demás fragmentos.

- Además vengo a pedir algo...-

Kagome le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sesshomaru.

- Quiero que él se disculpe con Wataru- Dijo señalando con el dedo a Sesshomaru.

- De ninguna manera.-

Wataru miró mal a Sesshomaru.

Tomó aire y se acercó lentamente hacia el Lord.

- Escuche señor, está más que claro que viajaré con Kagome-sama y con todas estas amables personas "menos usted y el sapo" así que quiero pedirle si porfavor podría...- Wataru sonrió maliciosamente.-...mantenerse alejado de mi y de Kagome-sama, muchas gracias.-

Todos miraron boquiabiertos como Wataru regresaba al lado de Kagome.

Para ser tan pequeño era muy valiente.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risita al ver al niño hablarle así a Sesshomaru, pero se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que corría riesgo de ser decapitada.

Sesshomaru gruñó.

Jaken empezó a ahogarse de indignación.

- Y...y...y si mejor nos vamos? - Preguntó Kagome, asustada por Sesshomaru, que la miraba con una mirada asesina.

Wataru asintió.

Kagome emprendió la marcha y detrás de ella, Wataru.

Kagome y Wataru conversaron todo el camino y Shippo y Rin no tardaron en unirse a la conversación.

Mientras, Sesshomaru caminaba detrás de ellos con un aura oscura que hacía que se marchitaran todas las flores alrededor.

Kagome, sin embargo había decidido ignorar a Sesshomaru.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Ah-Hun y Jaken también se mantenían a cierta distancia del Daiyoukai.

Rin cogió una de las bonitas flores del camino y se detuvo a admirarla.

- Hey! - Exclamó Rin cuando Sesshomaru pasó a su lado y la flor se marchitó al instante.

- Oka- Digo, Kagome tengo hambre!- Se quejó Shippo.

- Está bien Shippo.- Dijo Kagome dirigiéndose hacia debajo de un árbol a la izquierda del camino.

Se sacudió un poco el uniforme antes de sacar un Ramen de su bolso.

Hizo una pequeña fogata y calentó el Ramen **_(Ahora, vaya a saber uno de qué forma lo calentó sin que se le quemara el envase)._**

**_(Ñeee cosas del anime ^ o ^, SIGAMOS!)_**

Luego se limitó a hacer lo mismo con varios envases de Ramen.

A cada uno del equipo le dió un envase de Ramen y todos empezaron a comer **_(excepto Sesshomaru y Jaken, quienes se negaron a comer)._**

Kagome suspiró.

Ella sabía que Sesshomaru no comería, y aún así trató de ofrecerle Ramen.

A Kagome no le agradaba la actitud de Sesshomaru, pero se guardó sus pensamientos para ella misma.

- Vámonos.- Dijo Sesshomaru repentinamente.

- Oye! Déjame guardar mis cosas al menos!- Exclamó Kagome.

Obviamente, Sesshomaru ignoró olímpicamente a Kagome.

- EEEHH?! "NO ME VA A ESPERAR?!"- Se preguntó mentalmente Kagome.

Y sip, Sesshomaru no la esperó y siguió caminando.

Kagome empezó a guardar sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz.

- QUE ME ESPEREEEEEEEN! - Gritó Kagome corriendo detrás de su grupo.

- Oigan les dije que me esperaran!- Se quejó Kagome.

- Gomen, Kagome-sama.- Se disculpó Miroku.- Pero...Sesshomaru-sama da miedo.-

**_UNOS POCOS MINUTOS DESPUÉÉÉSSSSS..._**

El equipo **_(ya no sé si es de Kagome o de Sesshomaru o de los dos)_** llegó a una bonita aldea.

**_(ustedes voten por quién/es se merece/n tener al equipo)_**

- Iré a dar un paseo por la aldea - Dijo Miroku.

- Aah no, yo voy con usted! - Dijo Sango, adivinando las intenciones de Miroku.

- Hn.- Dijo Sesshomaru mientras caminaba hacia el bosque y se apoyaba en un árbol.

Kagome divisó un arroyo con un puente de madera cerca de los cultivos de la aldea.

- Shippo, Rin, Wataru, qué les parece si vamos al arroyo para ver si hay peces? - preguntó Kagome, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Siii! - Exclamaron los niños con alegría.

Acto seguido Kagome se dirigió hacia el arroyo seguido por Wataru, Rin y Shippo.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

- Hahahah! Oye! - Dijo Rin, quien fue mojada levemente por Shippo, quién chapoteaba alegremente en el arroyo.**_(Mojándose toda la ropa XD)_**

- HEY! Encontré un pez! ES ENORME! - Exclamó Wataru.

- Dónde? Dónde? - Gritaron rin y Shippo corriendo hasta Wataru.

- WOAH! mire Kagome-sama! - Llamó Rin a Kagome.

- Ya voy Rin! - Dijo Kagome caminando hacia Rin con el bolso al hombro.

Cuando Kagome llegó al borde del arroyo Wataru señaló al pez.

Una linda y enorme carpa dorada.

"ES UN YOUKAI CARPA!" Pensó Kagome.

DEBAJO DEL AGUA **_(Bajo del maaaar, bajo del maaaar~...)_**

"Es mi oportunidad de conseguir alimento!" Pensó **algo** debajo del agua.

La carpa gigante saltó fuera del agua y mordió el bolso de Kagome, forcejeando para desgarrarlo.

La carpa logró desgarrar el bolso y tiró de él hacia el arroyo.

Kagome soltó un grito y cayó con su bolso al agua.

- Kagome-sama! - Gritó Rin.

Kagome abrió los ojos debajo del agua.

Había caído en un hoyo del fondo.

Pudo divisar a la carpa comiéndose todo el Ramen y todos los demás alimentos.**_(con envase y todo)_**

"Estúpido Magikarp..."

Nadó hacia la carpa.

Kagome le acestó un gran golpe aún estando bajo el agua.

La carpa emitió un ruido parecido a _"KUEEEGHK"_ y se giró hasta quedar con el vientre hacia arriba y comenzó a flotar hasta la superficie. **_(típica pose de pez muerto)_**

_"Ami: ya lo mataste! O () O"_

Kagome se dió cuenta de que ya no podía respirar y comenzó a nadar a la superficie.

Rin, Wataru y Shippo vieron al pez flotar**_ (Obvio, ya muerto)_** hasta la superficie y luego a Kagome salir del agua.

Kagome aspiró aire y trató de salir a la orilla.

Por supusto, Rin, Shippo y Wataru la ayudaron.

Kagome salió con el uniforme estilando agua y con el cabello empapado.

Se volteó y miró al agua.

Todas sus cosas estaban flotando ahí.

Kagome se lanzó de nuevo al agua para recuperar todas sus cosas.

En unos cuantos minutos ya había recuperado todo **_(menos los alimentos)_**

Y estaba aún más empapada que antes.

Entonces recordó un _"pequeño"_ detalle...

**_LA CARPA SE COMIÓ TODA LA COMIDA!_**

"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto..." Pensó Kagome. " Pero es lo único que puedo hacer si no tenemos dinero y una carpa gigante se comió todo.."

Kagome caminó hacia las afueras de la aldea.

Llegó hasta un árbol.

Ahí estaba Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru, tengo que irme a mi casa por un tiempo - Dijo Kagome.

Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando una respuesta.

- No.-

Kagome abrió los ojos, sin sorpresa.

- Por favor, Tengo que ir para conseguir alimentos y medicamentos...- Dijo Kagome.

- No.- Respondió Sesshomaru.

- Es urgen-..-

- No.-

- Sesshoma-..-

- No.-

- Por fav-...-

- No.-

Kagome se dió vuelta irritada.

Kagome aspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Se volteó otra vez y miró a Sesshomaru.

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo.

- No.-

- SESSHOMARU, ESCÚCHAME BIEN! SI NO VOY A CASA, NO HAY ALIMENTOS Y SI NO HAY ALIMENTOS, NADIE COME Y TODOS NOS MORIMOS DE HAMBRE! - Gritó Kagome.

Sesshomaru ignoró olímpicamente a Kagome.

- AAh- AAH- CHUUU!- Estornudó Kagome.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y miró a Kagome.

- Por qué estás tan empapada, miko? -

Kagome estornudó dos veces más antes de responder.

- No es mi culpa si un youkai carpa me atacó, se comió todo lo comestible y tiró al arroyo todas mis cosas, incluyéndome a mi.- Se señaló Kagome.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome de pies a cabeza.

Entrecerró los ojos.

- Enserio es necesario que traiga el cadáver del youkai carpa para que me creas?- Preguntó Kagome.

- Hn. Iré contigo hasta tu casa.- Respondió Sesshomaru.

- Por qué el cambio de opinión? - Preguntó Kagome.

- No toleraré que alguien de mi equipo esté así de empapado y sin otra ropa más decente.-

Golpe bajo.

Criticaba su forma de vestir?

Kagome funció el seño y la típica venita palpitante apareció en su cabeza.

- Iré yo sola, gracias.- Gruñó Kagome y se fué sin más a buscar sus cosas y el ahora destrozado bolso.

- Hmm...Qué bien que tengo un bolso de repuesto en uno de los compartimientos de mi bolso.- Dijo Kagome.

Sacó un delgado bolso doblado para caber en el compartimiento del otro bolso. **_(BOLSOS; BOLSOS EVERYWHERE)_**

Metió todas las cosas **_(aunque estuvieran mojadas)_** y se fue caminando, pero no sin antes decirle a los niños que volvería pronto y que le explicaran todo a Miroku y a Sango.

- Miko.-

- EEHH! No me asustes así!- Reclamó Kagome.

- Hn. Vamos.- Dijo Sesshomaru, como si asustar a alguien fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. **_(Quizá si :O)_**

Sesshomaru atrajo a Kagome hacia él y dijo:

- Sujétate.-

Kagome se puso tan roja, que los tomates le tendrían envidia.

Y obviamente, Sesshomaru se dió cuenta.

"Los humanos son tan extraños" Pensó.

En unos instantes, Sesshomaru y Kagome se elevaron en el aire en una nube **_(Como en el final de uno de los endings y en el cap 19 creo)._**

- EEEH! QUE NO! QUE NO! DIJE QUE YO ME IRÍA SOLA A MI CASA!- Gritó Kagome, con pánico.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de desagrado **_(y un poquitito de dolor)_** por el grito de Kagome, ya que sus delicados oídos de youkai no soportaban gritos tan agudos.

- No grites miko.- Dijo Sesshomaru, molesto.

Kagome se calló por unos instantes.

- Está bien, está bien!-

Kagome miró hacia **_abajo_**. **_(*PUUUUUUUUUMM!*)_**

Se quedó en la misma posición.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Miko.-

-...-

-Miko...-

-...-

- MIKO -

-...-

- MIKO, SUELTA MI CABELLO - Gruñó **_(bastante fuerte)_** Sesshomaru.

Kagome soltó un gritito agudo.

Y acto seguido, soltó a duras penas el cabello de Sesshomaru, pero apenas hizo eso, se aferró a la manga del Hakama de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se sintió confundido.

- Miko, que te pasa? - Preguntó Sesshomaru.

Kagome gritó al comprobar que lo que había visto era real y casi **_(CASI)_** se sube encima de Sesshomaru...**_(Si Sesshomaru no fuera tan alto, Kagome se subía a él)_**

Sesshomaru soltó una protesta. - MIKO, SUÉLTAME! -

Kagome en vez de soltarlo, se aferró más a él.

Un youkai serpiente gigante negra con púas y dos cuernos en la cabeza subió a la altura de Sesshomaru y Kagome, mirando fijamente a ésta última con sus ojos rojos.

- KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó Kagome con terror.

Sesshomaru comprendió al fin que esa era la razón de porqué Kagome estaba asustada.

No quería más problemas.

Sesshomaru utilizó su técnica del látigo venenoso, hiriendo al youkai, que soltó un rugido de dolor.

Un resplandor empezó a emanar de la frente del youkai y una esfera de energía salió disparada hacia Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Luego dió media vuelta y se marchó sin más por el cielo.

La extraña esfera se detuvo justo delante de Kagome y entró en sus ojos, que perdieron el brillo al instante.

Kagome soltó a Sesshomaru, pero en vez de caer en la nube, Sesshomaru la alcanzó a tomar en brazos.

- KAGOME!- Dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de...Desesperación?!

Kagome no emitió sonido alguno por respuesta

"No...Esto de nuevo no..." Pensó Kagome, antes de que su visión se inundara de oscuridad.

_"La oscuridad se disolvió rápidamente._

_Kagome apareció en una gran habitación oscura con cortinas de terciopelo carmesí._

_Delante suyo se alzaba un gran trono de obsidiana con incrustaciones de cristales rojos y al lado de este mismo, había otro gran trono pero hecho en su totalidad de cristales pulidos multicolores."_

La respiración de Kagome se detuvo rápidamente.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

- KAGOME!-

_"Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia los respaldos de los tronos._

_En el respaldo del trono de obsidiana tenía grabada una R._

_Desvió su mirada inconsientemente hacia el respaldo del trono de cristal._

_Una K._

_Una sombra se deslizó en el trono de obsidiana, sobresaltando a Kagome._

_La sombra salió a la luz: Un youkai de cabello corto y de color carmesí, que iba vestido con un Haori blanco con un Koto negro con serpientes rojas y un Hakama negro._

_Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca con unas irregulares líneas rojas y dos agujeros para los ojos, que solo servían para ver, puesto que no se veían sus ojos a través de la máscara._

_- Oh, te estaba esperando querida...- Dijo el youkai con una voz suave pero varonil._

_Kagome retrocedió._

_- Q-Quién eres tú? - Preguntó Kagome._

_- Oh, mi nombre...Luego lo sabrás...Cuando nos reunamos-_

_- Qué? reunamos?- Preguntó Kagome, confundida._

_- El tiempo se acaba, preciosa...Prontó despertarás de esta visión...- Dijo él._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse derrepente._

_- Oh, el tiempo se ha acabado. Nos vemos pronto, preciosa.- Dijo el youkai._

_La visión se desgarró como un trozo de papel y luego Kagome se sumió nuevamente en la oscuridad."_

La ocuridad poco a poco se vue disolviendo otra vez.

Kagome despertó.

Repentinamente,Kagome se hizo consiente de no había aire en sus pulmones y se vió obligada a aspirar una gran bocada de este.

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron recuperando el brillo y con eso, la vista.

La primera cosa que vió Kagome al recuperar la vista fueron los hermosos ojos dorados de Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente.

Esperen, SESSHOMARU?!

Kagome se ruborizó. **_(ya por segunda o tercera vez en este cap)_**

- Q...Qué pasó? - Fue la pregunta más coherente que se le ocurrió a Kagome en ese momento.

Sesshomaru no contestó.

Simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de Kagome como si estuviera hipnotizado.

A Kagome se le ocurrió una idea.

Parpadeó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sesshomaru había salido del shock.

**_SESSHOMARU POV_**

- KAGOME!- Grité.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo.

Pasaron unos segundos y su respiración se detuvo.

La sacudí un poco.

Nada.

Derrepente, Kagome aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

Sus ojos recuperaron su brillo habitual.

Observé detenidamente el profundo color café de los ojos de la miko.

No pude apartar la vista de ahí.

Desde cuándo me sentí tan atraído por ella?

Me regañé a mí mismo por tener ese tipo de sentimientos.

- Q...Qué pasó?- Preguntó la miko.

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero no pude decir palabra alguna.

Sus ojos de alguna manera me hipnotizaban.

La miko parpadeó y yo me libré de aquél extraño _"hechizo"_.

**_NORMAL POV_**

- Hey, espera...Me llamaste por mi nombre?- Preguntó Kagome, con los ojos brillantes de una extraña alegría.

Algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de Sesshomaru.

_"In: No hace falta que te lo diga (¬ w ¬)"_

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido de visible molestia.

"ME LLAMÓ POR MI NOMBRE, ME LLAMÓ POR MI NOMBRE! WWWUUUUUUHHHUUUUUU! ~(o W o ~) (~ o W o)~" Pensó Kagome, con una sonrisa risueña.

**_Kamira-Chan nya 3: Gomen, esta es una de mis mejores maneras de describir a Kagome bailando en su mente._**

**_Rutt: No es verdad, solo pusiste eso porque tienes una crisis de emoticonos ¬ n ¬_**

- Hn, vámonos.- Ordenó Sesshomaru, con visible molestia.

La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció tan pronto como apareció.

- Hey, oye! Por qué te molestas? - Preguntó Kagome.

- Me impresiona que no te dieras cuenta.- Dijo Sesshomaru.

La nube se empezó a mover nuevamente, con rumbo a la casa**_ (o mejor dicho al pozo)_** de Kagome.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso y sin interrumpciones.

- Mira! llegamos!- Dijo Kagome, con un musical tono de alegría en su voz.

Sesshomaru la miró.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada mientras aterrizaban a unos pocos metros del pozo.

Kagome resbaló y Sesshomaru la atrapó en sus brazos justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Kagome simplemente se limitó a agradecerle y sonreírle, acto seguido caminó hacia el pozo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Kagome suspiró y subió al borde del pozo.

A continuación saltó dentro.

Antes de llegar al fondo, Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo de manera que Kagome quedó colgando.

- Miko. Si intentas suicidarte, yo podría darte una muerte con más Honor.- Dijo Sesshomaru. **_(Honor, no dolor)_**

- Esa es...Una HORRIBLE propuesta.- DIjo Kagome restorciéndose.- Además, no intento suicidarme, es para...-

Kagome dejó de hablar.

"Rayos, si le digo me va a tomar por loca.."

Kagome siseó de dolor.

- O-Oye...Sessh-..OUCH!..Maru...Me duele el brazo, podrías subirme por favor?- Pidió Kagome.

- Hn.-

Sesshomaru subió a Kagome.

Kagome suspiró otra vez.

Sesshomaru esperaba una explicación.

Kagome le explicó todo de como podía viajar en el tiempo a través del pozo.

La expresión de Sesshomaru no cambió.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

- T-Te lo puedo demostrar!- Chilló Kagome.- Cuando llegue al fondo del pozo ya no estaré aquí!-

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

- No tienes nada que perder.- Dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en el borde del pozo.

Kagome le dirigió a Sesshomaru una mirada llena de emoción.

- Presta atención.- Dijo ella.

**_1_**

**_2_**

**_3_**

Kagome saltó dentro del pozo y una luz blanca con destellos azules iluminó todo.

Luego desapareció.

Sesshomaru miró de nuevo dentro del pozo.

Kagome ya no estaba allí.

* * *

**_GOMEN NASAI GOMNE NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI POR NO SUBIR CAPS EN TANTO TIEMPO!_**

**_Aquí va la explicación:_**

**_Mis padres organizaron un viaje sorpresa para visitar a unos familiares míos y eso no me dejó escribir por un tiempo, pero LUEGO DE ESO a mi computador le entró un virus y tuve que desinfectarlo y cuando traté de subir este cap ocurrió un error y la página se cerró._**

**_PEEERO ahora estoy de vuelta y más animada que nunca, aparte de eso, de quién quieren que sea el equipo de Sesshomaru, de Kagome o de los dos?_**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews! :3 SALUDOS PARA TODOS! (o W o)/ BYE Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP!_**


End file.
